Contes de Décembre
by Didou367
Summary: "On vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, on vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, on vous souhaite un joyeux Noël ! Et une heureuse année !" Le mois de Décembre, c'est Noël, le Réveillon, le Nouvel An et bien plus encore selon les peuples. Voici le Décembre des nations.
1. La couleur de tes yeux

**Titre :** La couleur de tes yeux.  
**Auteur : **Didou367 ou Fuckin' goddess.  
**Fandom :** Hetalia.  
**Personnages, couple :** Russie, Biélorussie, mince apparition d'Ukraine.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya et personne d'autre.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** C'est donc sur ce premier OS que je donne lieu aux "Contes de Décembre". Sur lesquels je ne vais, par ailleurs, pas m'éterniser ici. De toute manière, je donne largement plus de précisions sur mon profil.

* * *

Un vent glacial hurlait de sa voix cinglante, gémissante, fouetterait le visage aux imperceptiblement contours de Russie. Celui-ci marquait de son pas appesanti, le pas de ceux qui affrontassent en permanence la sibérienne cruauté de l'hiver, la surface immaculée s'étendant au loin, plus encore que l'œil ne permît de le voir, les mains dans les poches de son grand manteau beige et tête baissée.  
Il revenait d'une visite chez son supérieur, ce dernier l'ayant mandée pour palabrer de la situation actuelle du pays – cela ne les avait guère menés à grand-chose.  
Alors que les austères lignes de sa demeure commencèrent à se découper dans cet imperturbable albuginé, il pressa le pas comme il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, retrouver la relative chaleur de son chez-lui que renforcerait celle procurée par la conséquente gorgée de vodka qu'il comptât boire dès qu'il fût arrivé à destination – malgré que lui et son patron eussent déjà vidé, ensemble, une bouteille de ce spiritueux tant chéri par son peuple.

Cependant, lorsqu'il serra de sa main calleuse la poignée, il ouït un ''Vanya est arrivé !'', après lequel la porte s'ouvrit en grand devant une opulente poitrine comprimée dans un pull de laine bleu – un bleu éthéré rappelant le firmament des plus beaux jours.

« Ukr..., entama le jeune homme, interloqué.  
-Te voilà enfin, Vanya ! On t'attendait !  
-''On''... ? »

Son regard zinzolin se posa sur la frêle silhouette qui se tînt quelque peu en retrait, les mains jointes derrière le dos, le port parfaitement droit. Un frisson hérissa les poils de son épiderme lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses prunelles, pareilles à deux pierres précieuses que l'on aurait taillées dans une sombre améthyste, presque cobalt, le scrutassent, le dévorassent avec une fascination nébuleuse, tenant plus de l'obsession.  
Il remarqua ensuite qu'elle fût vêtue d'un chandail semblable à celui de son aînée, à la différence près qu'il fût d'un pourpre profond.

« Mais rentre, tu vas prendre froid ! »

Ivan s'exécuta tandis que sa grande sœur partît il ne savait où. Sans un mot, Biélorussie l'aida à se débarrasser de son manteau, malgré ses ''Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, petite sœur, je peux m'en occuper tout seul'' épeurés, après quoi elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et le guida jusqu'à la pièce principale.  
Une aura rutilante submergeait cette dernière, un halo émis par les boules andrinoples qui paraient un sapin se dressant à une vague proximité de la cheminée, ainsi que les décorations cinabres disposées çà et là, dans lesquelles se reflétaient les flammes qui léchaient les murs délimitant l'âtre.

« C'est... C'est très joli..., s'extasia la nation soviétique alors qu'il parcourût le salon de ses yeux d'enfant émerveillé.  
-Tu trouves, grand frère ? »

Il se tourna vers sa congénère avec la soudaine impulsion de faire des efforts vis-à-vis d'elle, d'ignorer la crainte qu'elle lui inspirât afin qu'ils passassent du bon temps.  
Elle prospectait son faciès d'un air impavide, mais le scintillement de ses yeux démontrait qu'elle fût heureuse de le voir ébahi ainsi.

« C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée d'une décoration rouge, je suis contente que ça te plaise, grand frère. »

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtât à lui répondre que ce fût là une très bonne idée, le bruit caractéristique de la présence d'Ukraine se fit entendre. Cette dernière déboula dans la pièce, un incommensurable sourire aux lèvres et un vêtement églantine aux mains.

« Je t'ai fait un pull, à toi aussi. Il est de la même couleur que ton écharpe, dit-elle en posant sa dextre sur celle-ci.  
-Merci beaucoup, grande sœur, je vais le mettre tout de suite. »

Il prit délicatement le cadeau, comme s'il eût peur que le tissu s'effilât entre ses doigts, puis monta dans sa chambre et s'en couvrit la partie supérieure du corps.  
Avec cet accessoire qui ne quittât jamais son cou, il avait l'impression de porter beaucoup trop de rose pour un homme. Peu lui importait, décréta t-il finalement, plutôt désireux de faire en sorte que le séjour de ses parentes s'avérât aussi agréable pour elles que pour lui

Russie se laissa tomber sur son lit, songeant qu'il aurait souhaité la présence des trois pays Baltes – il ne lui venait pas une seule seconde à l'esprit qu'eux ne souhaitassent pas être ici. S'ils avaient été là, il aurait pu faire fi du regard, qu'il sentît toujours appesanti sur lui, de Biélorussie en les malmenant de la même manière que des années auparavant.  
Ce regard, même quand elle ne le poursuivît pas en hurlant des ''Epouse-moi, grand frère !'' avec cette voix d'aliénée soudainement prise d'une virulente et comminatoire folie, animait en lui une angoisse telle qu'il n'arrivât pas à se figurer comment il pouvait s'amuser lorsqu'elle fût à ses côtés.  
Il poussa un soupir et déplora une fois de plus l'absence de ses anciens sous-fifres, de façon succincte néanmoins car il fut interrompu par l'objet de ses soucis.

« Grand frère, grande sœur dit que le dîner est prêt. Tu viens manger ? »

* * *

Parcouru de striures sur tout le long de sa surface crayeuse, son plafond semblait porter les marques de sa vieillesse comme un senior qui aurait vu plus de choses qu'il n'aurait dû en voir dans toute son existence.  
Allongé sous son épaisse couverture, Russie redécouvrait cet élément de sa chambre, profondément ennuyé, avec la seule envie de dormir. Malheureusement, Morphée s'avérait d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui puisqu'il refusât de lui accorder le repos. Cela faisait à présent une demi-heure qu'il eût allumé la lumière, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait sans doute pas à s'endormir.

Après avoir dîné – par ailleurs, le goût familier de la cuisine de sa sœur avait ramené de très anciens souvenirs, du temps où elle cuisinât pour rassasier leur impressionnante faim d'enfant –, tous les trois s'étaient installés auprès du feu et avaient discuté de choses anodines. En vérité, Ukraine et lui avaient parlé, et leur cadette s'était contentée de les écouter, ses orbes violacés tour à tour posés sur les flammes dansant dans l'âtre et le faciès candide de son frère. Ce dernier se félicitait d'avoir réussi à la méconnaître avec brio, fût dit en passant.  
Après, l'aînée avait résolu qu'il fût l'heure de se coucher, et le jeune homme avait été du même avis qu'elle.

Lassé de regarder ce ciel de plâtre qu'il connût à présent par cœur, le Russe se leva et quitta silencieusement sa chambre – nouant, bien sûr, son écharpe autour du cou au préalable.  
Il descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, ce qui n'empêcha aucunement ceux-ci de craquer à chaque pas qu'il fît, puis se dirigea vers la pièce principale.

Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en y apercevant sa jeune parente, agenouillée devant le feu au flamboiement significativement moins ardent que lorsqu'il l'eût laissé.

« Tu... Tu n'es pas allée te coucher, petite sœur ? »

Cette dernière tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction, aussi expressive que coutumièrement. Elle le fixa de la même manière que France fixerait une demoiselle aux formes voluptueuses, avec la concupiscence quelque peu malsaine de celui qui ne souhaiterait qu'explorer ce corps aux délectables contours.  
Bien qu'il frissonnât, inquiété par ces orbes l'engloutissant, il vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Biélorussie.

« Je n'avais pas envie de dormir de dormir, alors quand toi et grande sœur êtes montés, je suis restée ici. Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je n'y arrive pas.  
-Voudrais-tu que je te tienne compagnie ?, demanda t-elle promptement.  
-Non... Non merci. »

Elle dirigea de nouveau ses prunelles vides d'émotion sur la cheminée, et Russie se surprit à diriger les siennes, ingénues, sur elle.  
A la lueur du feu, son teint laiteux paraissait blême, maladif ; sa soyeuse chevelure blonde prenait des reflets plus argenteux encore que d'habitude ; et ses mirettes, d'un parme nébuleux, en tiraient un éclat rougeoyant imperceptible mais patibulaire. Il les percevait toutefois moins implacables, moins dures, tel l'effrayant iceberg se mourant de façon latente sous le poids de la chaleur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais pour Noël, Natalya ?  
-Que tu m'épouses, Vanya.  
-Je ne peux pas faire ça, tu le sais très bien. »

Un infime sourire fleurit tout de même sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'eût pas appelée Vanya. Ella avait cessé de l'appeler ainsi aux alentours des années 1800, lorsque l'affection fraternelle un peu étouffante qu'elle ressentît pour lui se mua en cette sorte d'amour obsessionnel.

« Quand grande sœur m'a dit qu'elle allait nous faire des pulls, je lui ai demandé de faire le mien rouge, parce que je savais que c'était ta couleur préférée. Comme pour la décoration, elle voulait la faire en violet mais j'ai insisté pour qu'elle soit rouge. C'est vraiment une belle couleur, je trouve... La couleur du sang. »

En même temps qu'elle murmurât ces paroles d'un ton marmoréen, la Biélorusse avait posé la tête contre l'épaule de son interlocuteur et s'était blottie contre son bras. Si le principal concerné n'eut qu'une envie, la repousser, il n'en fit cependant rien et serra d'une prise incertaine la main gracile reposant sur sa cuisse.

« Tu aimes le sang, toi aussi, non ?  
-Oui, grand frère.  
-Alors c'est ta couleur préférée aussi, non ?  
-Non, grand frère. »

Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil interloqué. Que la couleur du sang ne fût pas la favorite de celle qui occultât des couteaux sous ses fanfreluches à l'innocente joliesse lui parût étrange.

« Ma couleur préférée, Vanya, c'est celle de tes yeux. »


	2. Joyeux Noël !

**Titre :** Joyeux Noël !  
**Auteur :** Didou367 ou Fuckin' goddess.  
**Fandom :** Hetalia.  
**Personnages, couple :** Amérique, Canada. On ne peut pas vraiment parler d'un couple étant donné que leur relation n'est pas explicitée.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** C'était le premier OS que j'avais écrit pour les Contes de Décembre, en fait. Pourquoi je l'ai pas publié en premier ? Allez savoir. Je vous invite, par ailleurs, à remarquer l'originalité du titre de cet OS.

* * *

Il s'agissait de l'un de ces jours où, malgré le fait que la neige chutât, preste et sans discontinuer, le firmament demeurait d'un cérulé éthéré, coutumièrement typiques des journées amènes.  
Les flocons effectuaient leur descente de façon hasardeuse, sans manquer de grâce toutefois, au gré des lestes coups de vent se manifestant de temps à autres.  
Depuis maintenant deux jours, ils s'entassaient doucettement, sans une plainte, pour former sur les toitures ainsi que sur les sols, auparavant tapissés d'une couverture minium craquelant sous les pas, une mousse glaciale d'un albuginé maculé des traces de l'humanité, chacune différente de l'autre. Certaines se croisaient et formaient alors une forme unique aux contours biscornus quelques unes se superposaient à l'un de leurs prédécesseurs afin d'accentuer leur existence dans la poudreuse... Cette dernière figurait, somme toute, une grande feuille de papier qu'un chérubin colorerait de ses dessins sur lesquels il en commencerait d'autres sans même les finir et tout cela donnerait naissance à une manifestation d'art saugrenu caractéristique des enfants.

Tout cela n'intéressait cependant guère Canada, choyé par la chaleur de sa maison.

Allongé, la tête et les pieds indolemment posés sur les bras du canapé, il fixait de ses iris améthyste l'écran bigarré de sa télévision, n'y prêtant pas véritablement une quelconque attention – mais il changeait incessamment la chaine avec la certitude de tomber, à chaque fois, sur une émission plus ennuyante encore.

« Tu aurais pu inviter quelques personnes, non ? »

Tournant paresseusement la tête, il posa son regard l'ours confortablement recroquevillé au niveau de son ventre, avança la main qui ne tînt pas la télécommande et gratifia sa fourrure éburnéenne d'une caresse quelque peu hésitante – ayant une fâcheuse tendance à ne pas le reconnaître, il craignait que l'animal n'appréciât pas le geste.

« Personne ne s'en serait souvenu, Kumajirou-san, soupira t-il. »

Ce dernier ne semblait déjà plus l'écouter comme il levait la patte dans le but d'inciter l'affectueuse dextre de son maître à revenir le chouchouter, dans un état de semi-léthargie assez plaisant, celui qui nous plongeât dans une douce et trouble rêverie.  
Le susdit maître n'avait aucunement souhaité donner lieu à de risibles espoirs, de telle sorte qu'il n'eût proposé à aucune nation de passer Noël avec lui, comme tous les ans – il avait, quatre années avant, tenté sa chance avec France, Angleterre et Amérique, mais ils n'étaient pas venus.  
Ainsi se retrouvait-il donc, le 24 Décembre, à essayer vainement de dénicher quelque chose qui lui plût parmi les innombrables programmes mis à disposition – période de fêtes oblige – lorsqu'il ouït ce son stridulent connu de tous, indicateur de visite.  
Bien plus prompt que lui, la bête – censée être à moitié endormie – bondit sur le parquet du salon en un bruit assez audible et accourut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Le Canadien, lui, préféra prendre le temps de s'étirer longuement avant de se lever pour, finalement, s'empresser accueillir l'inattendu – éventuel – invité.

« Eh bien, Mattie, il t'aura fallu du temps ! »

Les yeux violine de ''Mattie'' s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de cette voix joviale tergiversant entre aigu et grave, ainsi qu'à la vue de cette blondeur plus sombre que la sienne, de ces prunelles à la couleur smalt éclatante et, surtout, cette veste d'aviateur.

« Amérique ? Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je suis venu faire Noël avec toi, ça se voit, non ? »

Il le fixa, bouche bée, pour le moins décontenancé. Cela ne dura toutefois pas très longtemps car, rapidement, Kumajirou commença à grimper sur ses jambes, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulût être porté.

« Je... Je ne t'attendais pas, alors... je... je n'ai pas de cadeau, avoua t-il en même qu'il prît le susnommé dans ses bras, rougissant.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, Mattie, le héros n'a pas besoin de cadeau ! Par contre, si tu pouvais me faire rentrer... »

Matthew esquissa un infime sourire amusé au tacite ''parce qu'il fait vachement froid'' qu'il devinât à la rougeur de son nez et de ses joues hâlées, puis s'écarta afin de laisser passer son frère. Lorsque ce dernier le dépassa d'un pas célère – commun à tous les individus quand ils fuyaient la morsure implacable du froid –, il remarqua de la neige sur son pantalon, inexplicablement mouillé.  
Il lui fallut peu de temps pour s'en figurer la raison, élargissant davantage son sourire qui devint imperceptiblement gausseur.

« Dis-moi, Amérique, serais-tu tombé en glissant sur de la neige ? »

Le visage de l'intéressé se colora inopinément d'une teinte cramoisie qui lui sembla pour le moins impromptue sur son faciès basané.

« Bien sûr que non, les héros ne tombent jamais ! »

Canada hocha la tête, feignant de croire à ce déni frelaté par le rire nerveux qui l'accompagnât, et lui indiqua d'un bras maladroitement libéré le salon  
Quand il fut éloigné, il entrouvrit la porte, y passa la tête et scruta de ses mirettes parme les environs Il ne se retint pas de rire discrètement en apercevant un trou dans la neige sur le trottoir, non loin de sa demeure, là où l'Américain eût sans doute chuté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Mattie ? Allez, viens ! »

Il s'astreignit promptement à cesser de rire, puis rejoignit son jumeau, déjà étendu sur le meuble que lui-même occupât quelques minutes auparavant.  
Le susmentionné plia les genoux afin que son hôte eût la place de s'asseoir et, une fois cela fait, allongea les jambes sur ses cuisses – il dut adresser à son compagnon polaire un sourire navré et celui-ci se contenta du sol, agacé qu'on lui eût impunément volé sa place.

« Sinon, Amérique... Vu que... je n'ai... rien pour toi – Canada s'empourpra en confessant cela de nouveau –, je me disais que ce serait plus juste si tu ne me donnais pas ton cadeau.  
-Ah mais c'est trop tard.  
-... Hein ?  
-Bah ouais, maintenant que je suis là, je vais quand même pas repartir. »

La personnification du deuxième pays le plus vaste l'interrogea du regard – sans qu'il n'y prêtât en aucune façon attention – puis, saisissant sa pensée, poussa un soupir.  
Dans le même temps, après avoir passé la grande majorité de ses Noëls esseulé, la présence d'Alfred pour cette fois-ci lui faisait tellement plaisir qu'il la considérât aisément tel le plus beau des cadeaux que l'on pût lui offrir.  
Il entortilla songeusement sa fine mèche autour de l'index, décidant d'un plat qu'il pût cuisiner pour le dîner.

« Dis Mattie, et si on mangeait MacDo' ce soir ? »

Le Canadien leva les yeux au ciel, désabusé bien qu'il eût appréhendé une semblable demande de la part de son parent. Cependant, il opina du chef sans émettre d'objection – il n'avait nullement envie de le froisser alors qu'il fût venu pour fêter Noël en sa compagnie.  
L'intéressé brandit un poing victorieux vers le plafond de la pièce et exprima sa joie d'un ''_Oooh yeaaah, baby_!'', arrachant un rire à Matthew, ravi de l'avoir contenté juste en s'accommodant à ses désirs – il ne s'agissait que de junk-food, après tout.

Aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, une fois qu'ils eussent dégusté une nourriture grasse à souhait – tellement savoureuse, il n'y en pas de meilleure au monde !, affirmait pourtant Alfred – et fainéantés devant la télévision, engoncés dans la moelle du canapé, Canada décréta qu'il fût l'heure d'aller se coucher et, ignorant les protestations de l'autre – il lui faisait présentement penser à un garçonnet capricieux, désireux déjà de vivre comme un grand –, prit Kumajirou dans ses bras à la musculature ténue, afin de se diriger vers sa chambre. Son frère connaissait par cœur sa demeure aux allures quelque peu rustiques, il n'y avait donc nul besoin qu'il le guidât jusqu'à la chambre d'ami.

Il se vêtit de son pyjama – une chemise ainsi qu'un pantalon triviaux aux couleurs du Canada – puis se glissa sous les couettes de son lit. Comme de coutume, il se coucha sur le flanc gauche et l'ours vint se lover contre son ventre et, prestement, Morphée lui accorda ses endormantes faveurs.  
L'utilité de ces dernières s'avéra néanmoins succincte puisqu'une masse importune, tentant de se loger à ses côtés de façon furtive, le tira peu à peu de son sommeil à peine acquis.  
Ce fut lorsqu'un pied effleura son tibia qu'il demanda, d'une voix appesantie par la récente et encore présente léthargie.

« Qui c'est ? »

Le corps, à proximité du sien, se roidit subitement et l'absence des chuintements de draps, troublant précédemment le silence des lieux, lui indiqua que l'individu eût stoppé tout mouvement.

« C'est moi, Mattie, qui tu voudrais que ce soit ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, soupira le susnommé lorsqu'il assimila le sens de ces paroles.  
-J'arrive pas à dormir, on s'est couchés beaucoup trop tôt, geignit Amérique. Je peux...  
-Vas-y. Laisse-moi juste tranquille. »

Sans répondre à ces mots grommelés avec humeur par son jumeau, l'autoproclamé héros se rapprocha de lui, encercla sa taille svelte de ses bras – ceux-ci rencontrèrent la douce fourrure de l'animal, toujours profondément assoupi – et mêla ses jambes à celles de Matthew en même temps qu'il posât la tête contre son dos.  
Quand il eût terminé de se positionner à son aise, son regard cérulé s'arrêta sur un élément de la pièce.

« Eh, Mattie ?  
-Hmm... ?  
-Joyeux Noël ! »

Les paupières du Canadien se relevèrent brutalement, comme le volet d'une fenêtre claquerait contre un mur, poussé par un souffle de vent, et ses prunelles vitreuses remarquèrent la première chose qu'elles pussent voir. Bien que troubles, il réussit à discerner les chiffres digitaux, écarlates sur le fond sombre de son réveil.

Le 25 Décembre venait tout juste de naître.

« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Alfred. »


	3. Il va être beau, ce Noël

**Titre :** Il va être beau, ce Noël...  
**Auteur :** Didou367 ou Fukcin' goddess (Toujours la même, j'ai envie de dire).  
**Fandom :** Hetalia.  
**Personnages, couple :** Angleterre, Ecosse (qui n'existe pas dans le manga pour le moment) ; je ne pense que l'on puisse parler d'un couple. Comme d'habitude avec moi, quoi.  
**Rating :** T. J'dirai peut-être même limite M.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** Je l'ai fini aujourd'hui-même, et je crains que la fin ne soit un peu bâclée.  
Bon, sinon, quelques traductions, sait-on jamais.  
_Bro_ : Frangin (Diminutif de _Brother_, quoi).  
_Screw you, arsehole_ : Je t'emmerde, trou du cul. (_Arsehole_ est un équivalent bien anglais _british_ de _asshole_).  
___Prat_ : Abruti_.  
__Such a wimp_ : Quelle lavette_.  
Le reste, je ne pense pas que ça nécessite d'être traduit, c'est assez commun._

* * *

« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? »

Angleterre accompagna cette révérencieuse parole à la tonalité caustique d'un infime sourire facticement amène.  
Accoté de façon indolente contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés, il toisa de son regard sinople hautain le rouquin se tenant devant lui. Celui-ci, en réponse à ce dédain ostensible, porta un cigare à ses lèvres et tira longuement dessus avant d'exhaler une dense fumée.

« Dis donc, _bro_, en voilà des manières d'accueillir un invité, ricana t-il. Tu ne fais pas honneur à ta réputation de gentleman.  
-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir invité. Dans ton cas, donc, je parlerai d'un parasite plutôt que d'un invité. Un incruste, un squatteur... Fais ton choix.  
-Tu m'étonnes que t'es tout seul pour Noël, agréable comme tu l'es.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis seul pour Noël ?  
-Irlande du Nord est avec Pays de Galles, France avec le pédophile espagnol et l'albinos qu'est censé ne plus exister et Amérique organise une fête à laquelle tu as refusée de venir, énuméra t-il, s'arrêtant de temps à autres afin d'inhaler un peu de sa brume funeste.  
-Cette solitude, c'est tout à fait volontaire. Et... Attends un peu. Serais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, en train de me dire que tu comptes passer Noël avec moi, Ecosse ? »

La bouche de ce dernier se tordit en un rictus gouailleur que son jeune frère comme étant une réponse positive à sa question et il leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de pousser un soupir de condamné à l'approche immuable de sa pendaison.  
Il ne remarqua donc pas que son vis-à-vis eût négligemment jeté son cigare au loin – Bah, avec cette pluie, ça s'éteindrait tout seul ! – et franchi le pas de la porte en passant par l'espace ténu que la silhouette frêle de son parent laissât.

« Eh ben alors, tu rentres ?, s'enquit-il moqueusement. Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes comme ça. »

Son interlocuteur fit brusquement volte-face et il darda ses yeux les plus assassins sur lui – sans qu'il n'en eût cure – puis haussa les épaules, désabusé, et ferma la porte en un claquement courroucé. Il dépassa le rousseau d'une démarche furibonde, opiniâtrement résolu à ignorer sa présence, jusqu'à ce que le principal concerné ne l'interpellât.

« Bah alors, _bro_, tu me montres pas ma chambre ? Parce que je vais certainement pas dormir par terre, surtout qu'il faut que j'pose mes affaires. »

Il souleva et agita la valise qu'il portât afin de souligner ses propos.

« T'as qu'à te débrouiller tout seul, tu la connais, cette maison ! _You insufferable Scottish moron_ !, vociféra l'autre avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau. »

Après qu'il se fût installé dans l'une des innombrables chambres de ces lieux – il avait délibérément choisi la chambre la plus proche de celle de son _bro_ adoré –, Ecosse vint, une bouteille de whisky à la main et une cigarette au coin des lèvres, jusqu'à la _private room_de son hôte. Sans tergiverser une seule seconde, il y entra et salua joyeusement :

« Alors, frangin, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? »

Le susdit frangin ne lui adressa pas ne serait-ce qu'une œillade – mais il prit tout de même la peine d'esquisser un geste de main dans le but de l'inciter à sortir, geste dont l'intéresse ne fit rien.

« Eh, tu vas quand même pas me faire la gueule. Je suis sûre que je suis de bien meilleure compagnie que...– il lut prestement le titre du livre que son allocutaire serrât entre ses mains au point que ses phalanges devinssent blêmes – Oliver Twist. »

Cette fois-ci, Arthur s'intéressa à lui, un sourcil arqué et l'ombre d'un sourire planant sur son faciès lactescent.

« Ca, vois-tu, j'en doute.  
-Tes paroles me lacèrent le cœur !, s'écria exagérément l'Ecossais, une main sur sa poitrine ''meurtrie''.  
-Plus sérieusement, pourquoi as-tu décidé de venir passer Noël chez-moi ?, exigea de savoir son congénère.  
-Mon boss veut que j'améliore nos relations, c'est tout. Alors s'il faut qu'on se supporte, autant qu'on le fasse avec une amie à nous – il brandit la bouteille d'alcool comme des révolutionnaires brandiraient leur étendard –, j'ai nommé la bibine. »

A la vue de ce fameux spiritueux à la délectable coloration ambrée, les prunelles smaragdin du Britannique s'illuminèrent – confirmant à son aîné le fait que tous les membres de sa famille fussent des incorrigibles pochards. Il marmonna un ''Si tu me prends par les sentiments...'' et récupéra deux verres dans cette commode, que tous les individus plus ou moins proches de lui sussent être l'une de ses cachettes à alcool.

« Si tu veux mon avis, on en aura pas besoin, fit remarquer le rousseau avec un amusement pragmatique.  
-Oui, bien évidemment. Avec toi, ça ne peut jamais être modéré. »

Ecosse éclata d'un rire mi-railleur, mi-incrédule devant sa mauvaise foi. Quoi qu'il pût dire, pour le blond comme pour lui, alcool et modéré ne s'avéraient jamais être des mots qui s'accordassent.  
L'intéressé s'empara de la chopine et remplit – à ras-bord, constata l'autre d'un air amusé – leurs verres, puis se rassit, ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir un cendrier et paquet de cigarettes. Il coinça l'une de ces dernières entre ses lèvres ténues et l'alluma d'un geste détaché, empreint de cette indifférence typique de tout individu accoutumé au dit geste.

« Wow, regardez-moi moi ça... Depuis quand tu fumes, adorable petite chose ? »

L'adorable petite chose, en guise de réponse, dégaina son majeur avant d'expirer un nuage de mort nicotiné en rejetant la tête en arrière.

« La Seconde Guerre mondiale, _you prat_, daigna t-il ensuite bougonner. »

Sans estimer nécessaire de demander au préalable, son vis-à-vis prit le petit rectangle – des Philip Morris, remarqua t-il avec approbation – et le délesta de l'un de ses bâtons sous les orbes malachite exaspérés de son propriétaire – il se justifia d'un ''C'était quand même vachement malpoli de pas m'en avoir proposé''.  
Après avoir tiré sur sa cigarette avec langueur, il la positionna sur le cendrier – qu'il eût un peu ramené vers lui –, après quoi il porta le liquide mordoré à bouche qu'il en humecta avant d'en boire la totalité. L'ardeur de la liqueur entama les aptois de sa gorge, pourtant habituées, si virulemment qu'il sentit des larmes naître à la commissure de ses yeux.  
Tout cela sous le regard quelque peu gausseur de son frère qui, de son côté, prit une raisonnable gorgée – de toute manière, il risquerait fort de s'étouffer s'il tentât de l'imiter.

« La Seconde Guerre mondiale..., répéta songeusement le roux comme s'il essayât d'animer les réminiscences de ce temps en prononçant ce nom. Tu te rends compte, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus date de plus de soixante ans...  
-Ca n'a pas eu l'air de te déranger outre-mesure, ricassa son cadet après avoir bu davantage de son whisky. Enfin, si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus. »

Un rire s'extirpa de la gorge de son interlocuteur, un rire à l'amertume indicible, relâchant inopinément la fumée qu'il eût inspirée, de la même façon que quelqu'un lâcherait son fardeau après l'avoir longtemps porté.  
Il se resservit mais ne toucha pas à son verre, préférant aspirer goulûment l'âme mortifère de sa cibiche et observer cette sorte d'or fluide, inerte dans sa geôle transparente, cherchant plus ou moins inconsciemment à y noyer ses mirettes aventurine.  
Il émit un discret ''Hm'' de condescendance lorsque, du coin de l'œil, il vit le blondin faire la même chose que lui quelques instants auparavant. Il fut par ailleurs déconcerté de constater qu'il eût écrasé sa cigarette bien avant lui – lui demeurait plus accoutumé aux cigares, se rassura t-il intérieurement – puis pensif Son frère fumait-il plus que lui – cela semblerait impossible à quiconque le connaissant, il avait toujours de quoi assouvir ses envies de tabac à la bouche – pour qu'il fît de la vie d'un cylindre de nicotine une chose si succincte ?  
Il mit abruptement fin à celle du sien et, une fois de plus, ingurgita le contenu de son verre d'une traite

« Bah alors, _bro_, il te plaît pas, mon whisky ?  
-Excuse-moi d'avoir l'intention de rester sobre, ironisa le jeune homme répondant à ce sobriquet. Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je prends le temps de savourer ma boisson.  
-Dis-le tout de suite, que t'es une chochotte qui tient pas l'alcool, ça ira plus vite.  
-... _I beg your pardon_ ?  
-Tu m'as très bien entendu. »

Il dévisagea Angleterre d'un air de défi, son sourire en coin creusant une impudente fossette dans l'épiderme diaphane de sa joue. Les sourcils de l'intéressé se froncèrent – leur taille donnait à ce renfrognement une dimension plus impressionnante encore, sans que l'Ecossais ne le craignît pour autant – en même temps qu'il saisit son verre afin de le vider en une fois.

« Tu disais quelque chose, _Scotland _? »

* * *

Fort prestement, l'air se gorgea d'un vaporeux scaferlati qui rendît l'espace nébuleux, comme couvé par l'un de ces brouillards caractéristiques de Londres, et âcre, une âcreté dans laquelle se mêlaient les étouffants relents de tabac froid à ceux, pas moins asphyxiants, du perlot se consumant au bout des cigarettes enlacées par les lèvres des deux hommes.  
Les cadavres exsangues d'innombrables bouteilles jonchaient la surface boisée s'interposant entre eux deux whiksy, gin, rhum, ils se confondaient tous de la même manière que des dépouilles putrides, entassées les unes sur les autres et les exhalaisons de leur fluide corporel, dont ils subsistassent actuellement asséchés, se faisaient plus capiteuse dans l'acerbité pernicieuse.

Le nez ainsi que les pommettes des deux nations se teintaient d'un écarlate grisé, et leurs prunelles se troublaient derrière l'indiscernable voile de leur ivresse.

« ... Et j'arrive pas à croire qu'il préfère la compagnie des deux débiles plutôt que la mienne, alors qu'il m'a connu bien avant eux ! L'Auld Alliance est l'une des plus vieilles du monde, merde !, s'égosilla Ecosse avant de finir son scotch. France et moi, on est potes depuis si longtemps, je comprends pas... »

Angleterre le scruta d'un air déphasé, tout en s'allumant une énième cigarette, tandis que sa coléreuse jalousie s'apaisât soudainement pour laisser place à un accablant sentiment d'abandon. Ses membres lui semblèrent s'alourdir sous l'exténuation que fit naître cette sensation, une sorte de lassitude accumulée pendant toute une vie se manifestant brutalement.  
Il s'affala sur la table, dégageant quelques cadavres de verres qui chutèrent au sol – l'Anglais, aussi hébété que son taux d'alcoolémie l'eût rendu, bénit la présence de la moquette, empêchant toute catastrophe.

« Sans déconner... Avant, on se voyait, on s'aidait... Surtout contre toi, c'était marrant. D'façon, 'fallait bien te mater, tu devenais super-chiant comme gamin.  
-_Screw you_, _arsehole_, marmotta l'intéressé, détachant les syllabes avec difficulté du fait de sa bouche pâteuse.  
-Pis on faisait plein d'autres trucs, aussi...  
-Je veux pas le savoir.  
-_Such a wimp,_ railla l'Ecossais sans réelle conviction. Bref, j'disais... Ah ouais. En fait, j'lui avais proposé de devenir chez-moi pour les fêtes mais il avait déjà arrangé le truc avec les deux têtes de cul. Donc bon, comme j'me retrouvais seul, j'ai décidé de venir chez-toi. Mon boss, il en a rien à branler de nos relations.  
-Je me sens honoré, Ecosse, vraiment. Quel plaisir cela me procure de te servir de bouche-trou, rétorqua le plus jeune des deux, à la langue affûtée que l'alcool n'émoussât point. »

Il regretta cependant cette acerbité lorsque l'ancienne Calédonie posa sur lui ses mirettes émeraude mornes, qui lui parurent inexplicablement suppliantes. Que réclamaient-elles ? De la pitié ? Un remède à sa solitude ? Il ne le savait guère et, de toute manière, ne pouvait lui offrir ni l'un ni l'autre – la vieille rancune qu'il gardât l'empêchait de compatir à son malheur, et lui-même vivait avec l'esseulement au quotidien.  
Il le suivit du regard alors qu'il sortît de sa commode une bouteille de Bordeaux dont il ignorât même la présence jusqu'ici, en retira avec difficulté le bouchon de liège – il s'avérait assez ardu de planter l'ustensile au bon endroit quand la bouteille s'amusât à se dédoubler – pour en boire environ un quart au goulot.  
Après quoi il tituba jusqu'au bureau sur lequel il s'assit, face à lui, et lui tendit le vin – qu'il prit sans tergiverser une seule seconde.

« C'est mon alliance avec lui qui m'a le plus marqué, et j'aurai osé espérer qu'il en était de même pour mais en fait... »

Estomaqué, le blondin faillit lâcher ce qu'il eût dans les mains lorsqu'il ouït un sanglot. Calant l'objet entre ses cuisses, il releva la tête pour voir la tête de son interlocuteur choir lamentablement et ses épaules tressauter de façon discontinue. Bien que les mèches sanguines l'occultassent, il figura ses yeux emplis de larmes – l'une d'entre elles lui donna par la suite raison en s'écrasant contre son pantalon.

« En fait, lui... lui, il s'en fout complètement, poursuivit-il d'un ton brisé. Mais merde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est envoyés en l'air si souvent, alors ?  
-Je ne demandais qu'à le savoir.  
-Non mais c'est ma faute... Au départ, c'était juste... cool quoi, allez, j'te laisse me baiser puisque d'façon, j'y prends mon pied aussi. Et puis voilà, moi, comme un con... comme un con, je me suis attaché à lui.  
-... Tiens, t'en as plus besoin que moi, déclara Arthur en proposant la bouteille à son allocutaire. »

Ce dernier s'en empara promptement ingurgita cette liqueur distinguée jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, comme s'il tentât de noyer ses peines dans un océan purpurin, de tarir ces larmes qu'il perçût avilissantes.

« Eh, bois pas tout non plus ! Y'a pas que toi qu'as des trucs à oublier !, s'insurgea le Britannique.  
-Ouais, tu m'étonnes – Une fois que l'autre eût vidé la bouteille – _God save the USA_, hm ?  
-_Fuck you_, maugréa t-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'un majeur fort éloquent.  
-Oooh yeah, _fuck me_ ! ... Eh mais attends. _Bro_, tu vas me rendre service. Tu vas voir, ça va te rendre service aussi.  
-Ah oui ? Et quel... »

Angleterre ne put terminer sa phrase pour la simple et bonne raison qu'inopinément, Ecosse saisit sa cravate pour le tirer vers lui et unir leurs lèvres en un baiser violent à l'arrière-goût alcoolisé, un baiser sans réelle autre émotion qu'un manque accablant.  
Comprenant où il voulait en venir, le susnommé s'accrocha au cou de son vis-à-vis et, à peine se furent-ils séparés qu'ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, de manière plus sauvage les mains avides d'Ecosse parcoururent le corps étrangement frêle de son frère, et celui-ci en fit de même. Tous deux se touchaient en s'ignorant, préférant s'imaginer qu'il agît là de l'être que leur cœur réclamât silencieusement.

« Eh ben, il va être beau, ce Noël, je le sens, soupirèrent-ils en chœur. »

Etonnés, ils se fixèrent quelques instants, après quoi ils s'intimèrent – en chœur, une fois de plus – l'ordre de se taire pour ensuite se laisser tomber, ensemble, sur le sol tout en se déshabillant.


	4. Une nouvelle belle année qui commence

**Titre :** Une nouvelle belle année qui commence.  
**Auteur :** Didou367 ou Fuckin' goddess.  
**Fandom :** Hetalia.  
**Personnages, couple :** Prusse, Russie, tout petit moment avec Biélorussie.  
**Rating :** T, mais limite M, je pense.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia n'appartiennent à nul autre qu'Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** Il est vraiment pas jojo, cet OS. Je sais pas ce que j'ai avec les fêtes de Décembre, mais je trouve toujours le moyen de les envisager sous un angle... déprimant (quel magnifique euphémisme). D'ailleurs, je pense que Prusse est excessivement OOC là-dedans, mais je m'expliquerai en bas.  
Bref, sinon, quelques traductions.  
_Arschloch_ (Allemand) : Trou du cul.  
_Prussija_ (Russe) : Prusse, mais je pense que c'était évident.  
_Z novym hodam_(Biélorusse) : Bonne année.  
_S novim godom_ (Russe) : Pareil qu'au dessus.  
_Prost neujahr_, _mein bruder _(Allemand) : Bonne année, mon frère.

* * *

Prusse attaqua de ses incisives la pulpe de sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'un autre coup s'abattît sur lui. Elle était déjà écarlate de par le sang qui s'y précipitât à l'appel douloureux de ses dents, sang qui s'échappât avec langueur des plaies que celles-ci creusassent pour couler en minces filets purpurins sur le contour anguleux de son menton, puis s'échouer contre la froide surface de ce sol sur lequel reposât tout son être accablé.  
Il redressa pourtant la tête dans la mesure du possible et planta ses prunelles andrinople dans celles, améthyste, de son geôlier.

« Alors... ça... ça fait quoi de tabasser le gars le plus cool de tout l'Univers, hein ? Si ça peut te rassurer, ça fait quand même pas de toi un mec plus cool que moi, railla t-il d'une manière qui se voulût assurée, frelatée par le tremblement de sa voix. »

Pour toute réponse, son interlocuteur laissa échapper l'un de ces coutumiers gloussements candides, ceux-là même qui réveillassent en son esprit les souvenirs des rares rires de son frère encore tout jeune mais déjà taciturne et austère. Il trouvait cela écœurant, il se morigénait de rapprocher les réminiscences de ce son qu'il affectionnât tant à cette tonalité d'un enfantin malsain qu'il fût promptement amené à craindre comme la peste.  
Un gloussement suivi de ce pied qui vint s'enfoncer entre ses côtes, évidentes sous son épiderme crayeux fin comme du papier de soie, elles se dessinaient sous celui-ci avec une crudité telle qu'elles semblassent vouloir lacérer cette chair fragile et contusionnée. Il retint à grand-peine un hurlement de souffrance à l'impitoyable rencontre de la botte avec son ventre, mais ne put cependant s'empêcher de s'effondrer de nouveau dans le but de se recroqueviller en une risible tentative de protection.

« Pourquoi tu te caches ? »

Ce ton mielleux ainsi que la main qui ébouriffa d'un geste facticement tendre sa tignasse albuginée firent frissonner l'homme qui, cédant aux sollicitations impérieuses de sa dignité, quitta sa position fœtale, et, s'aidant de ses mains moites, réussit à se mettre sur les genoux.

« Moi, me cacher ? Dis pas n'importe quoi, je suis beaucoup trop cool pour me cacher. »

Il accompagna ces paroles d'un sourire crâne, espérant agacer son vis-à-vis sans véritablement croire que cela pût réussir de quelque manière que ce fût – après avoir testé sa patience à d'innombrables occasions, il avait pu conclure qu'elle fût infinie et imperturbable.

« Tant mieux, camarade, parce que je commence tout juste à m'amuser. Et je n'aimerais pas que tu gâches mon plaisir avec une partie de cache-cache, je n'ai jamais aimé ce jeu, _da_. »

A la suite de cette sereine réponse, le jeune homme tourna les talons et récupéra quelque chose contre le mur, puis revint aux côtés de Prusse, un patibulaire éclat dans ses orbes violine, le même éclat que celui qu'auraient les yeux innocents d'un enfant se réjouissant à l'obtention d'un nouveau jouet.

« Regarde, camarade, exulta t-il ingénument, ce que j'ai ramené pour qu'on s'amuse encore plus. »

Comme un enfant ravi de son cadeau, il brandit en l'air ce tuyau qui semblât toujours l'accompagner de la même façon qu'un revolver ne quittât jamais un tueur à gage.  
Un ricanement désabusé franchit la barrière des lèvres de l'autre. Il lui semblait étonnant que cet instrument tout particulièrement chéri de son propriétaire n'eût pas fait apparition plus tôt.

« Tch, vraiment pas cool. C'est toujours le même bidule, on t'a pas appris à varier les plaisirs, _arschloch_ ? »

Le sourire de l'intéressé s'élargit à l'entente de l'insulte – l'Allemand renifla d'ailleurs de dédain à cela, qui était assez stupide pour réagir ainsi lorsqu'on l'insultât ? – sourire qui, avec cette cruauté se mêlant à l'innocence, se mua pour devenir un indescriptible rictus qui ne perdît pour autant rien de son écœurante naïveté.  
L'objet de l'air fendit silencieusement l'air pour s'affaisser sur le corps tremblant de l'albinos. Cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir un vagissement se répercutant contre les murs implacables de la pièce – à certains moments, il se souvenait en être venu à les haïr, eux, spectateurs impavides de sa décadence – d'une manière que le Russe parut apprécier puisque son rire répondit prestement à son hurlement de souffrance.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil, ce que tu viens de me dire, _Prussija_.  
-Parce que me frapper, c'est gentil, peut-être ?, maugréa discrètement celui-ci.  
-J'ai vraiment envie de voir ton visage se tordre de douleur, tu sais ?, déclara le communiste tel un enfant avouant son désir d'obtenir une chose quelconque.  
-Mais dis-moi, c'est que tu te lasses jamais de cette vue, hein ? Remarque, c'est normal, qui se lasserait de regarder le visage du gars le plus cool qui existe en cette Terre ?, se glorifia Gilbert, l'ombre d'un sourire fat planant sur son faciès blême, parsemé d'ecchymoses bleuâtres çà et là.  
-_Da_, tu as raison. »

Sur ces mots, il réitéra son acte de façon plus violente et arracha ainsi un gémissement plus audible que le précédent, plus délectable à ses oreilles avides, désireuses d'ouïr sa douleur de la façon la plus déchirante possible ainsi qu'un exorde de sanglot vainement étouffé.  
Caquetant légèrement, le blond accabla sa victime d'innombrables coups, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne renonçât à tout honneur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pleurât et implorât pour la fin de cette géhenne, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'adjurât une déité – lui-même ne savait point laquelle, peu lui importait – d'y mettre un terme.

Russie reposa son arme là où il l'eût laissée avant de s'en servir, regarda quelques secondes le sang s'égoutter de ses adamantines courbes argenteuses puis se tourna vers son compagnon et le scruta d'un œil critique, figurant un artiste admirant son œuvre putride.  
Des spasmes agitaient tous les membres de son congénère, davantage de ce liquide cinabre qu'il aimât tant coulait de son nez, de ses lèvres ainsi que de son crâne en ténus filets se tortillant jusque sur le sol, se mêlant aux mèches argentines de sa tignasse pour les rendre poisseuses des hématomes maculait toute partie visible de son épiderme blafard, certains d'entre eux en recouvraient d'autres, reconnaissables de par leur teinte bilieuse qui, de l'avis du plus grand des deux, s'accordât très joliment avec le cérulé des plus récents.  
Lorsque Prusse releva quelque peu la tête, rendant ses yeux possibles à observer, il jubila de voir que l'on distinguât ardument l'iris du reste de l'œil car les larmes qu'il eût versé – et versait encore – l'avaient coloré d'un écarlate semblable à la rutilance de ses prunelles ces prunelles, à sa grande satisfaction, réclamaient sa clémence, il lui semblait bien lointain, l'éclat de résolution sauvage qui les eût animé d'une fois qu'il trouvât tout de même plaisante.

Alors qu'il tergiversât entre l'envie de se divertir encore un peu et celle de lui offrir sa pitié, il entendit la porte s'entrouvrir en un faible couinement, et s'empressa de se retourner, curieux de savoir qui osât l'interrompre.  
Biélorussie, ayant passé sa tête par l'entrebâillement, parcourait de son regard sombre améthyste les lieux, laissa un infime sourire carnassier fleurir sur ses lèvres à la vue du représentant humain de la RDA, puis s'adressa à son frère de son ton marmoréen coutumier.

« _Z novym hodam_, grand frère. »

Ce dernier lui répondit de même d'une voix imperceptiblement craintive et, quand elle se fût reculée et eût fermé la porte, dit au jeune homme semi-conscient :

« Tu te rends compte, RDA ? C'est une nouvelle belle année qui commence ! _S novim godom_, camarade !, se réjouit-il. »

''Une nouvelle belle année qui commence'', affirmait-il... Cela lui donnait à la fois envie de vomir et de se remettre à pleurer convulsivement comme quelques moments auparavant.  
Il ne s'agissait là que du commencement d'une nouvelle année maudite, une année de martyre quotidien incessant qu'il se sentît de moins en moins apte à supporter, une année dont chaque journée lui grignoterait un peu plus sa fierté...  
Il accueillait cette année en compagnie de l'homme le plus terrifiant en ce monde, et sans doute la saluerait t-il en cette même compagnie. Il l'entamait à terre, sanguinolent et la finirait à terre, sanguinolent – s'il ne mourrait pas avant.  
Cela signifiait trois cents soixante-cinq jours de plus à passer à son exécrable proximité, rien de plus.  
Il les percevait comme autant de douleurs, de traitements avilissants qui amèneraient des supplications tout aussi humiliantes, de gloussements infernaux dont il devrait supporter l'insupportable musique...

« _Prost neujahr_, _mein bruder_, chuchota t-il d'une voix brisée. »

A peine naissait-il qu'il abhorrât déjà l'an 1963.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (mais vraiment à rien) :** Comme je le disais en haut, Prusse est vraiment OOC mais, comme vous l'aurez deviné avec le "RDA" et le fait qu'on soit au début de l'année 1963, nous sommes en pleine Guerre Froide, avec l'Allemagne de l'Est (ou Prusse, donc) sous le joug de Russie. Je doute que ce dernier ait été très tendre avec lui.  
Au fait, pour les mots en Russe et Biélorusse, je précise que normalement, ils devraient être en cyrillique mais bon... Qui comprend quoi que ce soit au cyrillique ? J'ai donc traduit avec mon petit alphabet cyrillique (Remarquez, des fois, j'avais de la chance, la version normale était donnée avec la version cyrillique).


	5. Apprécier certaines traditions

**Titre :** Apprécier certaines traditions.  
**Auteur :** Didou367 ou Fuckin' goddess.  
**Fandom :** Hetalia._  
_**Personnages, couple :** Cuba/Canada._  
_**Rating :** K+.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya._  
_**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** Eh bien, je commence à offrir mes fics cadeaux vu que Noël est arrivé. Et ce avec le cadeau de Deb', Xi Jie ou Cana'-chou (Plus communément connu sous le nom de Canada). Bon bah... Comme tu le sais, personnellement, je préfère Canada avec Amérique mais bon, j'ai pris sur moi pour te pondre cette petite merde dont j'espère quand même qu'elle te fera plaisir. Pis sinon... Bah c'est l'attention qui compte, hein ?

Quelques petites traductions, comme d'habitude.  
_Qué frío, por dios_: Quel froid, mon Dieu.  
_País de mierda_ : Pays de merde._  
__Lo siento_ : Je suis désolé, ou désolé tout court._  
__Feliz Navidad_ : Joyeux Noël._  
__Amigo_ : Ami. Dans le contexte actuel, ce serait un équivalent de "mon pote".

Bon bah... Joyeux Noël, Debinouche !

* * *

« _Qué frío, por dios_... »

Ces mots, marmottés d'un ton agacé que ponctuaient d'incontrôlables claquements de dents, émirent une buée blanchâtre qui se dissipa avec prestesse dans l'air glacial des environs. Cela fit quelque peu rire l'homme, plutôt accoutumé à la fumée de ses cigares qu'à celle du froid – un peu plus de cette dernière s'extirpa en une insensible caresse sur ses lèvres.  
Les yeux aveline de Cuba parcoururent les lieux dans le vain espoir d'y apercevoir un soupçon de bigarré dans ces teintes alpestres assommantes, puis frotta ses mains contre l'épiderme bistre de ses bras dénudés afin de les gratifier d'un semblant de chaleur succinct, maudissant avec un entrain bougon les températures de ce pays – quoi qu'il ne pût véritablement s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, assez déraisonnable pour ne juger guère nécessaire de se vêtir de quelque chose d'un plus consistant que son habituelle chemise à fleurs bariolée alors qu'il vînt au Canada.  
Il baissa la tête, plus qu'agacé que ses dreadlocks brunes lui fouettassent le visage au gré des hurlements perçants du vent – d'ailleurs, ces derniers semblaient s'amuser à empirer l'incessante douleur lui martelant le crâne depuis qu'il se fût réveillé –, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne faillit rencontrer un poteau et qu'il décida de maintenir son regard aveline aussi haut que possible.

Au final, après un nombre incalculable de glissades et de ''_País de mierda_'' grommelés entre deux frissons, le jeune homme arriva là où il eût souhaité arriver, c'est-à-dire devant la porte de Canada. Sans attendre, et désireux de s'assurer qu'il n'eût perdu aucun de ses orteils, il pressa avec insistance l'innocente sonnette que suivirent des bruits de pas empressés – et un ''Me voilà !'' inaudible.

« Bonj... Cuba ? »

Les sourcils de ce dernier se froncèrent sous l'impulsion de l'ire qui naquit inopinément en son être. Ses prunelles noisette se firent assassines en même temps qu'il brandit un poing plus qu'impatient de rencontrer le visage de son vis-à-vis.

« Enfoiré de capitaliste ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez Canada ?  
-Mais je suis Canada ! »

Ce hurlement épeuré l'incita à scruter davantage l'individu qui se trouvât devant lui. Il ne put que se rendre compte de ces différences qu'il eût remarqué à force de voir son ami canadien, tel que ses orbes d'un parme significativement plus tendre que ceux, d'un cérulé jovial d'Amérique, ainsi que sa blondeur plus épurée.  
Il abaissa promptement le poing et esquissa un sourire penaud en comprenant son erreur – de laquelle, cependant, il ne s'étonnât guère.

« _Lo siento_, Canada.  
-Aucun problème, répondit le susnommé d'un ton confortant – il y demeurait accoutumé, somme toute. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a...  
-¡_Feliz Navidad_!  
-Oh, eh bien... Mer... Merci, Cuba, joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Mais... tu... tu dois avoir froid !, s'exclama le blond quand il s'aperçut de sa tenue. Dépêche-toi, rentre. »

Il s'écarta de l'embrasure que son vis-à-vis s'empressa de franchir, grelottant, sous le regard soucieux de son hôte. Ce dernier le guida jusqu'au salon et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant qu'il partît à la recherche de vêtements chauds – ''Y'a pas besoin'', lui avait-il assuré sans qu'il n'y prêtât attention – et qu'il lui servît une boisson – tête en l'air comme il semblait l'être, il avait omis de lui demander ce qu'il souhaiterait boire.  
Une fois tout cela effectué, Cuba se retrouvait vêtu d'un ample sweet-shirt bleu pers, une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud dans les mains et toujours son présent dans la poche de son short – il avait refusé le pantalon qui lui fût proposé, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne lui irait jamais, il lui suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil à la silhouette longiligne du jeune homme pour le comprendre.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi, _amigo_!, s'exclama t-il en farfouillant dans la susdite poche pour finalement en extirper une boîte de _Habanos_. Oui, elles sont grandes, mes poches, ajouta t-il. J'aurais bien voulu amener de la glace mais j'avais peur que ça fonde. Bah j'aurais tout aussi bien pu. »

Il ponctua cette parole d'un clin d'œil auquel son interlocuteur réagit en rougissant de façon étonnement preste, en même temps qu'il remerciât de façon abondante le Cubain pour sa surprise – occultant le fait qu'il ne fumât pas.  
Toutefois, la teinte écarlate qu'eût prise son visage s'accentua davantage encore lorsqu'il réalisa que lui n'avait rien à offrir à son ami. Celui-ci sirotant paisiblement sa boisson, il tenta de se figurer lequel de ses biens pourrait faire un cadeau convenable.

« Moi... Moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau... pour toi, déclara t-il après qu'un souvenir lui fût revenu à l'esprit.  
-C'est vrai ? Mais il fallait pas, _amigo_ !  
-Bien... Bien sûr que si, je vais... je vais aller le chercher. »

Après quoi il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, talonné par le brun malgré le fait qu'il insistât pour qu'il restât assis – le concerné avait répondu qu'il eût fini son chocolat chaud et qu'il dût donc aller poser sa tasse vide – et, une fois arrivé, se mit à chercher sous le regard interloqué de son invité, jusqu'à ce qu'il brandît une très fine bouteille, avec un ''Je l'ai trouvée !'' victorieux.

« Voilà, sourit-il ensuite de manière plus réservée.  
-C'est...  
-Du vin de glace, celui... celui que je t'avais fait goûter la... la dernière fois, tu te souviens ? »

Cuba opina du chef – bien évidemment qu'il s'en souvînt, cette liqueur possédait un goût comme il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant, un goût par lequel il eût été enchanté – et prit la bouteille avec minutie, de peur de la briser s'il eût le malheur de faire un mouvement brusque, l'observa quelques instants, puis la posa sur le comptoir après quoi il serra Canada dans ses bars au point qu'il semblât à celui-ci qu'il allait se briser sous son étreinte.

« Merci beaucoup, _amigo_.  
-Oh mais ce n'est rien, Cuba, vraiment... vraiment rien du tout, balbutia t-il en lui tapotant le dos. Ca te dirait qu'on... qu'on retourne dans le salon ?  
-Bonne idée. »

Ils se séparèrent et quittèrent la pièce – Cristobal avec son _ice wine_ dans les mains. Tout du moins était-ce ainsi que les choses se seraient passées si le susnommé ne se fût pas arrêté et n'eût pas levé la tête, intrigué par cette plante accrochée à l'embrasure permettant d'accéder aux deux salles.

« C'est quoi, ça ?, s'enquit-il en pointant du doigt l'objet de sa curiosité.  
-C'est du... »

Les prunelles violine de Canada s'écarquillèrent à la vue de ce qui lui fût montré, et le rouge lui montât encore une fois aux joues, réaction à laquelle l'autre arqua un sourcil.

« C'est... C'est du gui.  
-Et c'est là pourquoi ? »

Le blondin se posait la même question – sans en attendre la même réponse, cependant –, puis il se remémora la visite de France, il y avait de là quelques jours, ainsi que de son ''Il faut un peu plus d'amour dans cette maison, mon petit Matthieu ! Laisse-moi m'occuper de tout ça !'' auquel il eût juste haussé les épaules, accoutumé aux lubies de son père adoptif.

« Alors ?  
-Quand deux personnes se retrouvent en dessous d'une branche de gui, elles... elles... elles doivent... s'embrasser, se résigna t-il, yeux baissés.  
-On n'a pas cette coutume, nous. Enfin, il faut aussi dire que nous, on fête plus trop Noël, maintenant. »

Ce qui lui semblât être plus ou moins un mensonge au vu du fait qu'il eût fêté Noël, la veille. Certes, rhum et cigares ne remplaçaient pas les traditionnelles dindes et bûches de Noël, mais l'on pouvait tout aussi bien appeler cela une fête de Noël que son crâne lui fît présentement regretter de façon fort douloureuse.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil au jumeau d'Amérique, se balançant de pied en pied, les mains jointes derrière le dos, et ne put que sourire, ébaudi par cette vue.

« Alors, Canada ? Une coutume, ça se respecte.  
-Mais...  
-Une coutume, ça se respecte, dit-il de nouveau, une expression taquine se dessinant sur les traits de son faciès bistre. »

L'invisible nation grommela un ''Merde'' – dont il comprit le sens grâce au rapprochement qu'il pût faire avec ''_Mierda_'' – et, s'approchant de lui, effleura succinctement sa joue de ses fines lèvres, après quoi il se retira et s'apprêta à se tourner lorsqu'il lui prit le poignet.

« C'est pas ''s'embrasser'', ça !, ronchonna t-il.  
-Quand je disais ''s'embrasser'', c'était au sens large, justifia son congénère.  
-Oui mais ça, tu l'as pas précisé alors embrasse-moi comme il faut. »

Soudainement, excédé par sa propre pusillanimité, Canada saisit l'épais tissu de son vêtement, tira et unit ses lèvres à celles de son allocutaire. Ce dernier les parcourut de sa langue, se délectant de leur texture soyeuse, quoique légèrement gercée, et de leur goût sucré tout cela en entourant sa taille fluette.  
Bien que l'instigateur de ce baiser y mit fin, le Cubain refusa de lâcher prise, de telle sorte qu'il fût astreint à appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de son vis-à-vis qui lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille avec un air satisfait.

« Tu viens à peine de me l'apprendre, cette coutume, que je l'adore déjà. »


	6. Cadeau empoisonné

**Titre :** Cadeau empoisonné.  
**Auteur :** Didou367 ou Fuckin' goddess.  
**Fandom :** Hetalia.  
**Personnages, couple :** Angleterre, Chine.  
**Rating : **M, dû à une scène de viol (Pas très graphique, la scène, mais tout de même).  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** Traductions.  
_My poor little Chinese man_ : Mon pauvre petit Chinois (Ça sonne assez bizarre, en Français).  
_Merry Christmas, my beloved China_ : Joyeux Noël, ma Chine bien-aimée.

Fic-cadeau pour Mii', la seule personne à avec laquelle je peux vraiment délirer sur Hetalia, et la fée des images (Retourne lire, Arthur). Ma cocote, tu m'as d'ailleurs bien fait chier à avoir dégagée Chine de ton top trois. M'enfin, joyeux Noël à toi quand même !

* * *

« Je souhaiterais voir Yao Wang, _please_. »

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres d'Angleterre lorsqu'il perçut l'hostilité dans le regard de l'homme auquel il s'adressât en cet idiome que lui et tous ses congénères exécrassent depuis quelques temps.  
Comme il semblait tergiverser à s'exécuter, il porta la main, le fixant toujours d'un air goguenard, au revolver accroché à sa ceinture, et ses prunelles sinople s'animèrent d'une lueur comminatoire. Tout cela parut convaincre son vis-à-vis qui, d'un succinct signe de tête, lui intima de le suivre.  
Dans un mutisme appesanti par la présence menaçante du Britannique, tous deux parcoururent un dédale de couloirs – le susmentionné admira cet exotisme adulé des Occidentaux, perpétué un peu partout dans l'Ouest, avec une certaine fausseté, toutefois – pour finalement s'arrêter devant une sommaire porte en bois.

« Je pense que vous pouvez me laisser ici.  
-Mais...  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour ouvrir une fichue porte, interrompit-il d'un ton abrupt, toisant son interlocuteur d'un regard méprisant. »

Dépité, l'intéressé s'inclina brièvement avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations d'un pas feutré, quelque peu angoissé par ce visiteur.  
Ce dernier poussa ce simulacre de barrière s'interposant entre lui et celui qu'il vînt voir, puis effectua quelques pas dans la pièce.  
Son regard traqua quelques instants le Chinois, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'aperçut de cette silhouette qui se dessinât sous la soie grenat, que parcourussent plusieurs dragons d'or avec une grâce serpentine, ornant le lit, meuble principal des environs.  
Un ricanement caressa la pulpe de ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'appuyât à un mur contre lequel il posa le pied, genou replié et bras croisés.

« Encore en train de dormir ? La fainéantise n'est pourtant pas un défaut que l'on prête aux Chinois. »

La couverture émit un bruissement éthéré sous les mouvements alanguis de son allocutaire, elle glissa sur son épiderme laiteux, qu'il remarqua parsemé de gouttes de sueur, lorsqu'il se redressa et plongea ses yeux, à l'aveline dévoré par le noir de ses pupilles anormalement dilatées, dans ceux, d'une smaragdine gausserie dédaigneuse, de l'importun. Une hostilité flagrante les plissa lorsqu'il le reconnut, amenant celui-ci à sourire d'un air crâne et il persifla quelques mots dans sa langue natale, avant de s'enquérir en Anglais :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, aru ? Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.  
-Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre à la façon dont m'a regardé ton... peu importe ce qu'il est, en vérité, soupira le blond en balayant d'une main indolente son hésitation. Mais cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vus, je m'inquiétais pour toi, tu sais ? »

Sur ces paroles, il s'approcha du châlit sur lequel demeurât son interlocuteur de la même manière qu'un malheureux bougre, à la merci des caprices de la mer, sur son bout de bois foula de sa démarche assurée – sacrément culottée, de l'avis de Chine – la distance qui l'en séparât et se laissa tomber dessus avec une certaine élégance.  
Il effleura du bout des doigts la joue livide son vis-à-vis, songeur. Ce contact ne dura cependant que quelques ténus instants, il s'empressa de les retirer avant que le principal concerné ne le fît de lui-même.

« Notre dernière rencontre date de presqu'un an, et je te retrouve dans le même état. Dis-moi, _darling_, ça n'a pas l'air de s'arranger pour toi, susurra t-il d'un ton fielleux. »

Chaque mot prononcé par l'Occidental semblait imprégné d'arsenic, poison qu'il lui parût sentir se mêler à son sang, lécher les infinitésimales parois de ses vaisseaux sanguins en une lapée grignotant de façon irréversible ces minces cloisons. La vénéneuse fausseté, ostensible dans son intonation concernée, le révulsait au point qu'il n'eût qu'une envie, une envie pareille à un capricieux éclat de folie, s'emparer d'une quelconque lame et s'en meurtrir les veines afin que la sève purpurine, souillée par la mortifère substance, s'en extirpât.

« _My poor little Chinese man_... Tu souffres encore à cause de ton peuple, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne leur en veux pas de te faire subir cela au quotidien ? »

Trop exténué pour réagir, le brun ne put que tolérer la dextre qui sillonnât sa longue chevelure, dont les doigts effilés s'amusassent à séparer les mèches. Le toucher du satin bistré coulant sous sa chair calleuse, comme une sombre rivière sur son lit terreux, l'apaisait d'une manière qu'il ne s'explicitât pas.

« Ce n'est pas la faute de mon peuple, mais du tien pour avoir amené cette immondice sur mes terres, aru, blasonna Yao.  
-Plutôt que de m'acculer, pourquoi ne me demandes-tu pas la raison de ma venue ? »

Sa main quitta lentement ses cheveux pour se poser sur son visage blême, il s'en rapprocha et effleura l'épiderme de ses lèvres, y déposant quelques brefs baisers que l'autre perçut comme autant de brûlures le marquant douloureusement puis joignit sa bouche à celle de son vis-à-vis et l'humecta de sa salive avant de chuchoter :

« C'est Noël, _love_. Nous pourrions bien passer ce petit moment ensemble, tu ne crois pas ?  
-Je n'ai que faire de Noël, c'est une tradition européenne qui ne s'est pas perpétuée, et ne se perpétuera jamais chez-nous, aru.  
-Oh, ne dis pas ça alors que je t'ai amené un cadeau, s'offusqua l'Anglais d'une voix doucereuse. D'autant plus que, quelque part, c'est de ta faute si je me retrouve ici, dans l'impossibilité de le fêter.  
-Fête-le avec tes hommes, aru, rétorqua sèchement son aîné. Et garde ton cadeau, je n'en veux pas. Tout ce que vous autres m'avez donné, jusqu'ici, n'a fait que me détruire. »

Il sentit le souffle tiède de son ennemi contre ses lèvres tandis qu'il éclata d'un rire malsain, corrosif sensation aérienne prestement remplacées par celle, asséchée, des lèvres de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier l'astreignit dans le même temps à s'allonger, muselant son corps malingre en appuyant le sien dessus, le débarrassant, avec des gestes mielleux de prédateur préférant éterniser la dégustation de sa proie, de ses vêtements.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, aru ? Lâche-moi tout de suite !, s'époumona Chine, se débattant vainement contre son emprise.  
-D'après ce que tu me dis, je comprends que tu n'as rien à m'offrir, je ne fais donc qu'improviser, élucida le blondin, ses orbes malachite s'animant d'une lueur licencieuse. Après tout, ce ne serait pas très juste que je te donne mon cadeau sans que tu n'aies rien à m'offrir en échange, tu ne crois pas ? De toute manière, ajouta t-il plus sombrement, comme révélant en partie sa véritable nature, impérieuse et menaçante, tu n'arriveras pas à me dégager, alors à quoi cela sert-il de résister ?  
-Tu comptes me violer, aru ?  
-Je ne parlerais pas d'un viol... »

Angleterre mit fin à ce dialogue en posant une fois de plus ses lèvres contre celles de son congénère qu'il forçât à s'ouvrir de sa langue. Cette dernière parcourut la chair imperceptiblement salée avant de faire sa consœur captive et de l'entraîner dans une danse dominatrice à laquelle seule elle participât véritablement. Peu lui importait, cependant, ce manque de réaction qui facilitât son assujettissement.  
Simultanément, il décrivit de ses mains les courbes délectables des hanches qu'il devinât à travers ce tissu – celui-ci, bien vite, se retrouva négligemment jeté au sol, malgré les protestations de son possesseur.  
Il retira la soyeuse couverture et se glissa en dessous, souriant d'un air pernicieux à l'Oriental. Ce dernier frissonna lorsque le tissu rêche de ses vêtements frôla son épiderme dénudé.

« A croire que tu m'attendais..., remarqua moqueusement Arthur. »

Le brun oublia un moment l'effroi qui le gagnât peu à peu pour questionner le susnommé de son regard noisette, déconcerté. Celui-ci, en guise de réponse, descendit sa dextre jusqu'à son entre-jambe qu'il saisit inopinément, un sourire concupiscent fleurissant sur son faciès diaphane tandis que les prunelles de Yao s'écarquillèrent.  
En effet, il avait oublié le fait qu'il se fût dévêtu de son pantalon lorsqu'il eût voulu s'endormir.  
Tandis que le Britannique entamait sa jugulaire palpitante, la léchant, la suçotant et la mordillant, Chine ressentit ce sentiment d'humiliation qu'il aurait sans doute déjà dû ressentir depuis longtemps, il accélérait les battements de son cœur et agitait tout son être de spasmes fugaces.

Cette bouche, qui affligeât chaque parcelle de son épiderme laiteux de baisers, lui paraissait n'aspirer qu'à le dévorer, qu'à absorber son âme goulûment peut-être ne souhaitait-elle néanmoins que le marquer affin d'asseoir sa suprématie, chaque contact qu'elle effectuât avec une infime part de lui chuchotait ''_You're mine and you will always be_'' d'une voix condescendante.  
Et ces mains, qui affleurassent ses flancs, son bas-ventre, ses cuisses, son sexe avec une indolente crânerie, comme s'il s'agissait là de l'une de ses colonies chaque toucher le souillait un peu plus de façon immuable, figurait un poignard tailladant implacablement sa peau dans le but d'y laisser de fines cicatrices, abjectes réminiscences de ce joug qu'il ne tentât même pas de combattre – il savait cela inutile.  
Les dents du blond titillaient ses tétons avec un amusement carnassier, l'amusement du tortionnaire qui empirât progressivement sa géhenne et l'Asiatique, plus épeuré encore que quelques secondes auparavant en comprenant cela, murmura une tremblante supplique que son bourreau tut d'un virulent baiser. Celui-ci ricassa en entendant sa respiration se saccader davantage et continua son exploration luxurieuse, émoustillé par la crainte et la désespérance qu'il sût inspirer à sa proie.  
Ses faveurs, aussi exécrables que Yao les jugeât, lui soutiraient d'innombrables gémissements qu'il n'arrivât pas à retenir, et propageaient en lui une sensation de ce plaisir libidineux qu'il eût rarement eu l'occasion d'éprouver, qui le fît se cabrer et soupirer d'une aise concupiscente.  
Lorsqu'il implorât Angleterre en sa langue natale de cesser, cette aise altérait ses mots et faisait en sorte qu'ils priassent d'en obtenir plus et le susnommé esquissait à chaque fois un sourire orgueilleux avant de s'affairer à répondre à ses sollicitations.

Les larmes, qu'il retînt jusqu'ici avec une fière pertinacité, s'extirpèrent des commissures de ses orbes acajou quand son cadet le pénétra sans plus de cérémonies elles se joignirent au vagissement de douleur qu'il poussa, suivi de violents sanglots fusionnant à la sueur perlant sur son faciès livide tout cela formait l'explosion de ses émotions, semblable à un feu d'artifice sinistre qui illuminerait un firmament sombre de ses fleurs cinabres.  
Le susdit cadet, tout en instaurant immédiatement une cadence véloce dans ses mouvements de hanche, s'empressa de venir lécher les perles de chagrin comme s'il s'agît du plus raffiné des mets, gémissant et riant de sa souffrance.  
Chaque fois que le phallus de son ennemi vînt marteler son anneau de chair, il se figurait un peu plus prisonnier sempiternel de ce lascif tourment, protagoniste d'un nouveau mythe de Sisyphe qui, néanmoins, trouva sa fin au moment où l'Anglais se libéra en lui – et qu'il en fit de même peu après.

« _Merry Christmas_, _my beloved China_, chantonna t-il ensuite à son oreille, encore haletant. »

L'intéressé se recroquevilla et ramena la couverture sur lui tandis qu'il se rhabilla, écoutant les chuintements du tissu dus aux mouvements tremblotants de l'homme s'y dissimulant, bruissements se mêlant aux faibles pleurs de celui-ci. Aussi ignoble que cela pût paraître, il s'enorgueillit d'être l'instigateur de ce désolant spectacle – qu'il trouvât fort divertissant, son cadeau lui semblait bien insipide en comparaison de celui que son aîné vînt de lui faire.  
Haussant les épaules, il déposa tout de même le sien, puis partit sans un mot de plus, un sourire de satisfaction bestiale aux lèvres.

Les muscles de Chine se décrispèrent quelque peu à l'entente du discret claquement de la porte, signifiant le départ de l'Occidental.  
S'il détestât déjà ce dernier, à présent, il l'abhorrait comme il ne s'était jamais cru capable d'abhorrer jusqu'ici. Il le haïssait d'être la cause de sa décadence, d'être venu sur ses terres pour distribuer la mort et la douleur... Il le haïssait davantage encore pour être venu jusque chez-lui dans le but de le détruire complètement, de faire de lui cette maupiteuse chose éplorée.  
Où étaient passées sa grandeur, sa dignité ? Il les avait englouties dans son insatiable faim de domination, d'asservissement il les lui avait arrachées, les avait dilacérées pour mieux s'en repaître.

Il parvint, au bout d'une demi-heure environ, à se résoudre à quitter ce cocon de soie dans lequel il se fût niché. Et il le regretta tout de suite après quand, poussant encore un sanglot de temps à autres, il aperçut le cadeau laissé par Angleterre malgré les mèches bistres qui vinssent déranger sa vue, comme si elles tentaient d'occulter cette immondice à laquelle il résistât depuis bientôt deux années.

De l'opium.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (mais vraiment à rien) :** Je dirai qu'on est présentement en Décembre 1841, donc en pleine première guerre de l'opium.  
Alors Mii', j'espère que t'as aimé même si c'était déprimant à souhait et qu'Arthur est un putain de _badass _là-dedans. Perso', j'aime _badass_!Arthur.


	7. Compte à rebours

**Titre :** Compte à rebours.  
**Auteur :** Didou367 ou Fuckin' goddess.  
**Fandom :** Hetalia.  
**Personnages, couple :** Je ne parlerai que d'Allemagne et Japon. Il y a un troisième personnage, mais je ne dirai pas lequel pour garder un peu de suspense.  
**Rating :** T.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** Je commence donc, une fois de plus, par les traductions.  
_Konbawa, Nihon desu_ : Bonsoir, c'est Japon (Ou Japon à l'appareil, si on traduit de manière moins littérale).  
_Prost Neujahr_ : Bonne année, en Allemand si jamais.  
_Bruder_ : Frère, la même qu'au dessus.  
Il y a une traduction que je donne pas, pour garder le suspense une fois de plus. Mais de toute manière, le sens est assez facile à deviner.

Dernière fic-cadeau pour... une cannibale cleptomane sadique à souhait, ma meilleure amie depuis la Sixième *verse une petite larme d'émotion*. T'as intérêt à aimer, connasse !

Joyeux Noël ! =D

* * *

« _Konbawa_, _Nihon desu_. Excuse-moi de te déranger mais... comme tu le sais, aujourd'hui, on fête le Nouvel An. Et, tu sais, je m'inquiétais pour _Doitsu-san_ qui a dû passer Noël seul étant donné que son frère est... Quoi qu'il en soit, je me disais qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'il ne passe pas le Nouvel An seul et je me demandais si tu pouvais le passer avec lui. J'irai bien moi-même mais je suis trop loin. Je sais que tu as passé Noël avec _Furansu-san_, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il fêterait le Nouvel An avec _Igirisu-san_, je suppose donc que tu es libre. Merci beaucoup d'avance. _Sayonara_. »

* * *

Vingt-trois heures et trente-six minutes, très précisément.

Allemagne haussa les épaules, indifférent à ce temps qui lui semblât s'égrener aussi prestement qu'une grand-mère estropiée traverserait la route, puis rejeta la tête en arrière et porta à ses lèvres humectées le goulot de sa bouteille de bière.  
Il laissa une conséquente gorgée chatouiller les remparts de son œsophage, par le biais de sa caresse délectablement âcre, puis propager une factice sensation de chaleur dans son estomac.  
Lorsqu'il voulut réitérer cette expérience dont il ne lassât jamais malgré le fait qu'il la connût par cœur, il se rendit compte avec agacement que sa Bitburger était présentement aussi vide que le fût sa demeure depuis quelques temps.

Il se leva donc – il savait que cela n'était pas une bonne idée et il obtint gain de cause quand, confiant à ses jambes le port de son poids, celles-ci flageolèrent au point qu'il dût s'agripper au bras du canapé – et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'une démarche chancelante pour ensuite revenir s'effondrer dans ce meuble qu'il n'eût presqu'aucunement quitté depuis le début de la soirée, une bouteille dans chaque main – toutes deux déjà décapsulées, il en posa une sur la table basse et garda l'autre auprès de lui.  
Le début de l'année 1950 s'annoncerait d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, une année que tout le monde saluerait – de manière moins enjouée que de coutume au vu des évènements, certes – comme on saluait une connaissance que l'on n'eût point vue trop longtemps et lui l'accueillerait aussi d'un ''_Prost Neujahr_'' caustique, avec nulle espérance quant au fait qu'elle s'avérerait meilleure que la précédente. Après tout, une année pouvait-elle se démontrer bonne alors qu'on l'attendît esseulé ?

Esseulé. Il semblait à l'Allemand que ce mot le caractérisât à la perfection – une perfection maupiteuse – depuis le 7 Octobre dernier. Depuis qu'Est, devenu République Démocratique Allemande – il ricana à l'écœurante ironie de ce nom –, s'en fût allé avec ce soviétique à l'exécrable sourire candide.  
Evidemment, il avait à d'innombrables occasions revu ses congénères lors de réunions, succinctement parlé à certains d'entre eux, mais il n'appréciait pas leur compagnie car elle lui rappelait la réalité des temps actuels – qui plus est, la plupart des nations n'avaient pas encore amnistié la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Quelque part, il se figurait qu'il en fût de même pour tous, ne se retrouvant que pour discuter alliances, menaces, capitalisme et communisme et il s'estimait par ailleurs fortuné, aussi biscornu que cela pût paraître, d'être mis à l'écart de la grande majorité de ces réunions.  
En dehors de cela, il ne faisait pas grand-chose – ce qui n'était en vérité qu'un euphémisme pour exprimer le fait qu'il ne fît absolument rien – de ses journées. Il ne s'en sentait pas la motivation, ses membres lui paraissaient appesantis par cette culpabilité que les autres lui astreignissent au moins autant que lui la subît.  
De toute manière, que pouvait-il bien faire quand tous le regardaient avec une aversion que seules les années ébranlerait ? N'importe lequel de ses actes serait, dans le meilleur des cas, ignoré, dans le pire, immédiatement réprouvé. Il avait l'impression de ne vivre que pour incarner l'Allemagne – Oh, mille excuses ! La République Fédérale d'Allemagne.  
Lorsqu'il en eût parlé à son aîné, ce dernier avait ricané et lui avait répliqué, exceptionnellement d'une gravité gouailleuse, ''Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, _B__ruder_ ? Toi, comme moi, comme France ou n'importe qui, on existe que pour ça''. Assurément, il était impossible de remettre cela en cause, lui-même l'avait dit plusieurs fois à Italie toutefois, il le percevait aujourd'hui de façon si pesante qu'il en fût tout bonnement accablé. Et cela ne s'arrangeait aucunement – pour ne pas dire que cela empirait – avec l'absence de son frère.

Il intervertit la bouteille qu'il tînt jusqu'ici, vide, avec celle qui se dressât silencieusement sur la table basse après quoi il ingurgita sans tarder une quantité indéfinissable de ce spiritueux qui fît office de compagnie pour ce soir de festivité.  
Ses prunelles corindon se posèrent sur l'horloge accrochée au mur lui faisant face et discernèrent, malgré le fait qu'elles fussent troubles, les chiffres pointés par les aiguilles.

Vingt-trois heures et cinquante-quatre minutes.

Il parcourut de son regard vitreux la salle. De la même manière que pour les journées antérieures à celle-ci, il constata l'ordre impavide qui y régnât en maître absolu. Maître despotique pour lequel Allemagne eût pourtant bataillé avec une ardeur placide, auparavant.  
Ils lui manquaient, ces cadavres de verre vidés de leur sang enivrant éparpillés çà et là sur le sol, ces revues au contenu licencieux ainsi que ces objets créés pour donner lieu à des jeux lubriques – Prusse, contrairement, assumait complètement ses penchants amoraux – toutes ces preuves de l'existence du susnommé. Tout comme ces soirées au déroulement rendu vague dans leurs esprits de par cette abondance de spiritueux offerte à leurs corps, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux ne reconnût sa défaite. Ces soirées qu'il condamnât ensuite à ne plus jamais avoir lieu, influencé par son naturel consciencieux, propre sur soi, sans sincèrement le penser – et son interlocuteur s'en rendait très bien compte puisqu'à chaque fois, il souriait d'un air moqueur tout en grommelant contre ce ''mal de crâne qu'en a quand même dans le pantalon pour s'imposer au gars le plus cool de cette planète''.

Peut-être qu'à présent, le gars le plus cool de cette planète donnerait tout pour subir une migraine plutôt que les faveurs douloureuses de son possesseur.  
Dieu seul savait ce que Russie lui infligeât, là-bas, dans son royaume de glace que le régime communiste eût teinté d'un purpurin poisseux, dans quel état il se trouvât actuellement...  
Le blond l'imagina inopinément à terre, meurtri et exsangue ; il vit la terrifiante nation bolchévique à ses côtés, arborant ce sourire facticement ingénu et tenant une pioche au métal maculé de sang. Un frisson agita son être tout entier et il s'empressa de boire le fond de sa Bitburger dans l'espoir que ses craintes – trop imagées pour son propre bien – fussent submergées par cet océan d'alcool, bien qu'il eût plutôt des allures de petit lac.

Inexplicablement, si la liqueur l'assoupissait à moitié, ses pensées, elles, demeuraient plus ou moins claires. Assez, tout du moins, pour comprendre qu'il aurait des difficultés à aller se chercher une autre bière s'il essayait. Ainsi décida t-il que, quoi qu'il en fût, il avait déjà assez bu et qu'il ne quitterait ce canapé qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Il questionna, une fois de plus, ce cadran dont il avait vu l'aiguille bouger il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela, sans saisir toutefois le nombre sur lequel elle se fût arrêtée.

Vingt-trois heures et cinquante-neuf minutes.

L'acerbité qui se manifestât soudainement à l'approche inexorable de cette nouvelle année étira ses lèvres en une torsion de lèvres sarcastique, un sourire sans joie qui durcit l'intégralité de son faciès blême, qui semblât même assombrir la blondeur de ses cheveux ébouriffés.

_Dix._

Il s'apprêtait à s'allonger, cherchant à s'endormir afin de ne pas assister à cette transition, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.  
Alors qu'il ne voulût que s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée, sa conscience l'implorait d'aller voir de qui il s'agît, d'accueillir cette compagnie impromptue il ne put que lui obéir.

_Neuf._

Il se redressa, quitta la chaleur moelleuse de son canapé et fit peser tout son poids sur ses jambes vacillantes. A peine eut-il esquissé un pas que son pied frappa celui de la table basse. Les deux bouteilles vides, posées à proximité du rebord, oscillèrent quelque peu avant de s'éclater contre le sol boisé de son salon.

_Huit._

Il évita, avec une admirable habileté pour quelqu'un qui vît trouble, les multiples morceaux de verre olivâtres et continua son petit bonhomme de chemin. Il pouvait bien s'occuper de cela plus tard, ce n'était pas comme si le temps lui manquait, de toute manière.

_Sept._

Il réalisa qu'il ne fût certainement pas présentable et se ravisa tout juste un millième de seconde, avant de secouer la tête et de se remettre à marcher. Avec une risible justesse, incontestablement, il se perçut pareil à un vieil homme solitaire que la simple idée d'une éventuelle visite émoustillât au point de lui conférer sa vigueur de jeune garçon.

_Six._

Soudain, une idée naquit en son esprit nébuleux, une idée qu'il catalogua immédiatement saugrenue, ridicule.  
Jamais le communiste n'aurait laissé son tout récent compère – comme il le qualifiait lui-même –, Allemagne de l'Est, lui fausser compagnie, encore moins pour passer le Nouvel An avec son frère capitaliste.

_Cinq._

Jamais un couloir de sa maison ne lui avait paru aussi long et interminable qu'en ce moment-même. Le blondin avait l'impression d'être parti en randonnée – sa démarche titubante rendait sûrement le trajet sensiblement moins aisé à effectuer que de coutume

_Quatre._

Une autre possibilité, plus concrète que la précédente, se manifesta au milieu de ses songeries erratiques. Cet individu s'avèrerait possiblement n'être qu'un passant, une personne dénuée d'un quelconque intérêt. Pourquoi se dérangeait t-il pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connût peut-être même pas ?

_Trois._

Il marmotta un ''Oh et puis... je... m'en fous, putain'' indistinct en même temps que la cadence de sa marche s'accéléra. Il réprima l'envie de rire à la constatation qu'il devînt pour le moins pitoyable à s'exalter à ce point pour... un peu moins de solitude.

_Deux._

Il arriva finalement devant l'entrée et, sans tergiverser une seule seconde, posa une main tremblante sur la froide poignée de la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand devant un jeune homme auquel il ne s'attendît absolument pas. Pas plus qu'il ne s'attendît à sa réaction.

_Un._

Ludwig eut succinctement le temps de reconnaître ces mèches d'un brun jovial, presqu'ambré, avant que le susmentionné jeune homme n'encercla son cou de ses bras. Etreinte rapidement suivie de lèvres qui vinrent se presser contre les siennes.  
Reconnaissant leur goût indescriptible pour s'en être déjà délecté une fois, l'Allemand entrouvrit la bouche, en simultanéité avec son vis-à-vis, et leurs langues se retrouvèrent avec un empressement maladroit, en une danse que l'autre menât, expert en la matière, tandis que sa main se perdît dans les cheveux presqu'auburn de celui-ci.

_Zéro._

Lorsque tous deux furent à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent le plus grand en profita pour dévorer de ses orbes cérulescents ce faciès hâlé à l'éternel sourire d'une niaiserie qu'il se fût souvent surpris à trouver adorable.

« Veeeee, Ludwig, _felice anno nuovo_ ! »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (mais vraiment à rien) :** On se positionne donc, encore une fois, dans la Guerre froide. Avec _AwesomeMan_ qu'est parti avec _CreepyMan_.  
Oui, c'est encore déprimant mais au moins, ça finit bien !  
Bref, je conclus en souhaitant un joyeux Noël à tous !


	8. Genre que tous les deux

**Titre :** Genre que tous les deux.  
**Auteur :** Didou367.  
**Fandom :** Hetalia.  
**Personnages, couple :** Pologne/Lituanie.  
**Rating :** K.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) : Bah pour commencer, joyeux Noël à tous~ ! Pis sinon bah... Voilà un p'tit cadeau pour ma p'tite Felinounette (8D) qui, j'espère, aimera ce truc. En tout cas, en ma défense, je dirai que je n'ai jamais écrit de Pologne/Lituanie, et que je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais écrit avec aucun de ces deux personnages. Donc je m'excuse si c'est nul TTwTT. Puis aussi, je m'excuse de la nullité du titre, tant qu'à faire.

* * *

Tout se passait parfaitement bien.

La décoration pourpre et dorée de sa maison avait fait naître l'éclat émerveillé de l'enfant innocent dans les prunelles parme de Lettonie ; le repas avait ravi les papilles de tous ses invités qui, à présent, soupiraient de l'aise que faisait naître un estomac bien rempli ; tous discutaient allègrement, un sourire, comme dessiné par le bonheur simple, illuminant leur visage.

Tout se passait parfaitement bien en cette soirée de Noël, et cela suffirait à Lituanie si Pologne n'avait pas semblé d'humeur bougonne depuis le début de la soirée.

« Bon, je vais ranger tout ça, déclara t-il en désignant d'un geste de main la table sur laquelle il ne subsistait que le cadavre dépouillé d'un dîner qui avait visiblement été apprécié. Pologne, tu m'aides, s'il-te-plaît ?  
-S'tu veux. »

Tous deux emportèrent ce qu'ils pouvaient et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine dans un silence presqu'effarant lorsque l'on connaissait le blond et sa capacité à déblatérer une pléthore de choses toutes plus futiles les unes que les autres à une vitesse inhumaine. Comprenant ainsi qu'il y avait véritablement anguille sous roche et commençant à scruter son ami d'un air soucieux tandis qu'il déposait son fardeau sur le comptoir, il se résolut à abandonner plus longuement que prévu ses deux invités baltes.  
Ainsi s'approcha-t-il de son congénère qui, l'interloquant davantage encore, se donnait la peine de jeter à la poubelle ce qui devait être jeté, et de mettre dans l'évier ce qui devrait être lavé, cela tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. Il posa timidement une main sur son épaule frêle et, lorsqu'il se retourna pour le fixer d'un air curieux, osa lui adresser un mince sourire.

« Il y a un problème, Pologne ? Tu as boudé toute la soirée, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?, s'enquit-il d'une voix inquiète. »

Le susnommé, ne daignant pas lui répondre, haussa simplement les épaules et, marchant d'un pas qui faisait claquer sèchement les talons de ses chaussures sur le carrelage, voulut sortir de la cuisine. Malheureusement pour lui, l'autre, que son comportement agaçait et préoccupait à la fois, courut jusqu'à la porte sur laquelle il s'appuya dans le but d'empêcher Feliks de s'échapper. Il s'empara de la dextre de celui-ci et la serra avec tendresse, plongeant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis – que le froncement de ses fins sourcils rendait morose.

« Eh, Pologne, ça ne te ressemble pas de rien dire, comme ça. »

En effet, celui-là était plutôt réputé pour sa capacité à tout dire, à tout crier sans aucune gêne. Surtout lorsque gêne il devrait y avoir. Cependant, Lituanie ne se permettrait certainement pas de critiquer le caractère de son compère – auquel il s'était de toute manière accoutumé depuis longtemps déjà.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire quel est le problème ? C'est mon cadeau, c'est ça ?  
-Ton cadeau avait genre trop la classe, c'est trop pas ça.  
-C'est quoi, alors ? »

Le blondinet, détournant les yeux, attrapa une mèche de cheveux qu'il se mit à entortiller entre ses doigts effilés. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche à d'innombrables reprises, tergiversant visiblement quant aux mots qu'il utiliserait.  
Il ne tergiversa néanmoins pas plus de quelques minutes, optant pour le choix de mots qui lui ressemblait le plus.

« Je croyais qu'on serait genre que tous les deux, pas genre avec eux !, s'écria t-il en désignant le salon d'un geste de tête coléreux. J'en ai trop marre de passer Noël avec eux, moi. Lettonie est un gamin et Estonie me fait mal aux yeux tellement il est mal fringué, quoi. Bon, toi non plus, t'es pas super bien fringué mais bon, toi, c'est Liet', quoi. »

Il acheva cette furieuse tirade par un ''J'te pardonne tout, à toi'' à peine murmuré, que l'on lisait sur ses lèvres plus que l'on ne l'entendait.

« Je... »

Toris se trouva dans l'incapacité la plus totale à répondre quoi que ce soit à ces paroles. Il avait pourtant l'habitude du tempérament de son acolyte, ne s'étonnait que très rarement de ses lubies et de ses caprices, savait comment apaiser ces emportements que l'on penserait plutôt caractéristique d'un enfant pourri gâté – encore que beaucoup considéraient, avec raison, Pologne comme un grand enfant pourri gâté – mais aujourd'hui, il devait s'avouer pris au dépourvu.  
Si son ami s'adonnait souvent à cette pratique des pleurs, des hurlements et des bouderies pour obtenir quelque chose, il ne l'avait cependant jamais vu exprimer de cette manière un véritable désappointement.  
Inopinément, il se laissa convaincre par la solution la plus aisée. Il tira Pologne contre lui et l'enlaça tout en lui murmurant qu'il était désolé, qu'il lui promettait leur Noël à tous les deux pour l'année prochaine, que s'il avait su, ils auraient passé tous leurs Noëls rien que tous les deux.

« C'est totalement pas grave, Liet', t'inquiète, lui répondait le principal concerné en entourant sa taille de ses bras. »

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin la cuisine, ils trouvèrent un salon vide et un bout de papier sur lequel on avait écrit ''Lettonie ne se sentait pas bien alors on est partis, merci pour la soirée, joyeux Noël'', chose à laquelle le Lituanien ne crut pas une seule seconde, se figurant qu'ils avaient plutôt dû entendre les plaintes de Feliks. Peu lui importait. Quant à l'intéressé, il poussa un petit cri de joie et leva le poing quand il lui lut le message laissé par Estonie.

« Eh ben comme ça, Liet', on a totalement le reste de la nuit pour nous tous seuls !, jubila t-il, guidant son interlocuteur jusqu'au canapé dans lequel il l'astreignit à s'asseoir à ses côtés. »

Il ne tarda pas à venir se nicher dans ses bras et, après un ''Joyeux Noël'' chuchoté d'un ton quiet qui ne correspondait guère à sa nature exubérante, il garda le silence, préférant se laisser submerger par la chaleur de l'étreinte de Toris.  
Ce dernier redécouvrit ainsi cette douceur dont Pologne savait faire preuve, celle dont il faisait si rarement preuve qu'on l'oubliait fort aisément, celle que l'on retrouvait donc comme si l'on déterrait le plus précieux de tous les trésors – et ce malgré le nombre de fois qu'on le déterrait.

Son véritable cadeau ne fut pas le tablier rose bonbon que le féru de poneys lui avait offert mais cette douceur qu'il lui proposait de goûter à nouveau, après toutes ces années.


	9. Te sentir près de moi

**Titre :** Te sentir près de moi.  
**Auteur :** Didou367.  
**Fandom :** Hetalia.  
**Personnages, couple :** France/Angleterre. Quoique plutôt Angleterre/France (D).  
**Rating :** M.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** Deuxième cadeau, ce coup-ci pour Francicouille (Huhuhu, t'as vu, c'est Iggy le seme ? 8D). Bah déjà, j'espère que ça te plaira puis je suis désolée que ça soit aussi déprimant TTwTT.  
Autrement, je devais faire plein d'autres fics cadeaux mais j'ai pas eu le temps/j'ai procrastiné comme une merde, je suis désolée, les autres D8.  
Pour conclure sur cette note inutile, je mets quelques traductions parce que France parle allemand. Ouais, je voulais qu'il parle allemand. C'est sexy.  
_Guten Abend_ : Bonsoir.  
_Sie können antworten mir, oder nein ?_ : Vous pourriez me répondre, non ?  
_Darch ich wissen, was sie tun ?_ : Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?  
_Was ist... ?_ : Qu'est-ce que... ?  
Donc voilà, ça devrait être correct dans le sens où c'est quelqu'un qui fait allemand qui m'a très gentiment traduit tout ça. D'ailleurs, je la remercie une nouvelle fois.

* * *

La neige chutait silencieusement en ce soir de Décembre. Elle mouchetait un firmament sombre, dépourvu de sa Dame et de sa cour d'étoiles, de minuscules taches albuginées qui dansaient au gré du vent jusqu'à s'échouer sur les restes fondus d'un épais manteau blanc auquel s'était amalgamé la boue, comme si la Terre, l'espèce humaine, trouvaient le moyen de souiller tout ce que le ciel lui envoyait de pureté.  
Seuls certains véhicules et quelques soldats sillonnaient les rues vides, les rues mourantes de Paris ; le vrombissement régulier des premiers et les discussions – que caractérisaient des sons rêches, bien lointains du mélodieux français – des seconds se trouvaient amplifiées par le silence régnant en maître despotique sur les environs.

Somme toute, Noël semblait avoir dédaigné la ville de l'amour, cette année préférant abandonner les Français à une morne réalité que même lui ne pouvait dissimuler pour une soirée.

L'homme qui réunissait l'âme des susdits Français observait le spectacle désolant que lui offrait sa capitale, celle-là même dont il vantait la magnificence, l'éclat, la vie. Oui, Paris était une ville à laquelle la vie avait été insufflée ; elle était l'une de ces femmes à l'admirable élégance, aux charmes distingués, à l'intelligence enjôleuse. Tout du moins l'avait-elle été car aujourd'hui, il ne restait de cette femme envoûtante qu'un corps décharné, sali, couverts des lambeaux de ce qui fut jadis une robe épousant à merveille ses formes voluptueuses, les dévoilant tout en les occultant pour exalter le désir de les découvrir, de les parcourir.  
La magnificence, l'éclat, la vie... Disparus, étouffés, annihilés. Ne subsistaient plus que la gueuserie, l'obscurité, la mort.

Percevant le bruit de trois coups succincts portés à la porte de son appartement, France quitta la fenêtre devant laquelle il se trouvait pour ouvrir à, comme il s'y attendait, un quelconque soldat de l'armée allemande que Ludwig avait personnellement choisi pour surveiller celui dont il savait bien qu'il ne se rendrait jamais entièrement à sa meurtrière tyrannie.

« _Guten Abend_, salua-t-il d'un ton maussade en se dirigeant vers le canapé – Remarquant que, contrairement aux autres fois, son interlocuteur ne se donnait pas la peine de lui rendre son salut – _Sie können antworten mir, oder nein ?_ »

Assis, il fixa de son regard au cérulé terne l'homme qui ne daignait toujours pas lui répondre, un début de mortification crispant les traits de son visage blafard.  
Bien que se complaisant coutumièrement dans une certaine impudence qui lui permettait, à sa manière, de résister à l'occupation allemande – symbolisée par cet individu qui dormait dans son salon, mangeait dans son salon et urinait dans ses toilettes –, il n'osa lever les yeux que pour voir le militaire fermer la porte à clé.

« _Darch ich wissen, was sie tun ?_, s'enquit-il, bel et bien agacé par l'étrangeté du comportement de celui que la proximité l'avait amené à connaître presque par cœur. »

S'opiniâtrant dans son mutisme, l'autre se rapprocha de lui d'une démarche prompte, presqu'empressée, pour ensuite s'installer sur son ''prisonnier'' de façon à le chevaucher. Celui-ci tenta de le repousser, ses mains posées sur le tissu olivâtre de son uniforme, vainement car lui-même s'accrochait à ses vêtements.

« _Was ist_... _?_ »

Une dextre gantée s'abattit inopinément sur sa bouche, le réduisant au silence. Ce qui ne l'empêcha point de darder son regard le plus noir.

« Sors-moi encore un mot d'allemand et je t'en mets une, _froggie_. »

Et soudain, il comprit. Cet accent qui atténuait les sons parfois âpres de sa langue, ces mèches au blond cendré qui dépassait de son couvre-chef, ces iris dont le smaragdin brûlait de hardiesse, ces épais sourcils, enfin, qui les surplombait ; tous ces éléments bien connus lui semblèrent avoir été prêtés à son Allemand par un esprit aliéné qui ne supportait plus la solitude.

« Angleterre ?, tenta t-il malgré tout d'une voix étouffée par le cuir.  
-Devine. »

Ce ''Devine'' gouailleur amena sur les lèvres du plus âgé des deux un sourire comme il n'en avait que très rarement laissé apparaître, un sourire dessiné par le bonheur authentique de retrouver son rival bien-aimé.  
Ce dernier, partageant assurément ce bonheur, laissa glisser sa main de la mâchoire de son vis-à-vis jusqu'à sa joue – dont il constata avec mécontentement qu'elle commençait à se creuser – et l'embrassa brièvement, après quoi il se leva alors que son congénère déplorait silencieusement la concision de ce baiser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment es-tu venu jusqu'ici ?, demanda t-il comme il réalisait finalement la présence concrète de son ennemi d'antan.  
-Peu importe la manière dont je suis venu, soupira le susmentionné tout en se débarrassant de sa casquette. Ce qui importe, c'est que je suis venu te chercher.  
-Me chercher ?  
-Hm. Je te ramène à Londres, _froggie_, là où tu devrais être. C'est mon cadeau de Noël. »

Sur ces mots, l'Anglais se laissa tomber à ses côtés, fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir un paquet dont il prit une cigarette. Il le tendit ensuite à son allocutaire, lui précisant que lui-même ne pouvait compter que sur Amérique pour lui fournir de quoi fumer. On ne rationnait pas qu'en France, crut-il bon de rajouter avec dédain.

« Oui, Angleterre, je l'ai bien compris, c'est dur pour chacun de nous, rétorqua France, piqué au vif.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je constate. Tu as l'air de drôlement bien te faire à la présence allemande. Monsieur parle allemand, maintenant. »

''Monsieur'' ferma les yeux, tirant avec plus d'ardeur sur sa cibiche. Il imaginait parfaitement les orbes sinople de l'autre le scruter avec une hauteur accusatrice, un désappointement caustique ; il voyait ses lèvres pincées d'écœurement. Il ne le comprenait pas. Il ne réfléchissait pas. Il s'abandonnait à la déception méprisante sans s'interroger davantage. La guerre l'avait visiblement rendu pétulant.

« Ma maîtrise de l'allemand est seulement due à l'occupation allemande, ne crois pas que je me suis amusé à apprendre leur langue.  
- L'occupation allemande ? Je t'en prie, _froggie_, n'aie pas la prétention de parler d'occupation allemande alors que tu t'es donné aux Allemands de toi-même.  
-Si tu es venu pour me faire ce genre de reproche, tu peux tout aussi bien t'en aller. »

Pris au dépourvu par la réplique acerbe de celui qu'il nommait avec une moquerie tendre _froggie_, Arthur détourna les yeux, honteux d'accabler son voisin outre-Manche comme il le ferait habituellement. Rien ne pouvait se faire comme cela se ferait habituellement en ce temps de guerre. Sa parole cinglante ne seyait guère à ces ignominieuses réalités.

« On ferait mieux de se mettre en route tout de suite.  
-Je n'irai pas.  
-... _I beg your pardon ?_  
-Je dois rester ici.  
-Ce que tu dois, c'est être aux côtés de la résistance, à Londres.  
-Elle est ici aussi, la résistance, Angleterre. Et c'est aux côtés de cette résistance-là que je dois être. Je reste ici. »

Après ces inflexibles paroles, le Britannique se plongea dans un mutisme songeur, et son aîné ne put qu'en faire de même, se demandant s'il lui en voulait, s'il approuvait, peut-être même, admirait ce choix, s'il l'interprétait comme une reddition définitive à l'ennemi... Mais au final, il ne s'inquiétait pas véritablement de tout cela. Toutes ces années de batailles acharnées, ces décennies de neutralité méfiante, ces quatre années de soutien immuable les avaient liés au point qu'ils se comprenaient maintenant plus ou moins aisément, malgré tout. Il le comprenait.

Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser du fait qu'il venait ainsi de rendre son long périple – il se doutait bien qu'il avait dû avoir beaucoup de mal pour arriver jusqu'ici, et il devinait aussi qu'il avait dû effectuer ce voyage sans l'accord de son ministre, voire en lui désobéissant – quand le principal concerné, qui s'était quelques instants auparavant relevé, prêt à repartir, se rassit et le serra contre lui, rougissant.  
Trop abattu pour se soucier de sa dignité, Francis n'hésita pas une seule seconde à appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule du gentleman. Frêle, osseuse, elle ne s'avérait guère confortable mais il n'en avait cure, il se voyait rassuré de le découvrir meurtri par les batailles. Sa présence perdait ainsi en implacabilité, elle ne constituait plus un blâme à elle seule.

« Maintenant qu'Amérique m'a rejoint... On ne va pas tarder à venir te libérer, tu verras. Tout ça, c'est bientôt fini. »

Le ton d'Angleterre fit frissonner l'autre. Il répétait incessamment ce '' C'est bientôt fini'', autant pour son ancien ennemi que pour lui-même, comme un mantra qui suffirait à provoquer la fin de la guerre. Il se le répétait d'une voix faible, parfois tremblante d'une exténuation qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours masquer, de la même façon qu'un enfant se rappellerait infatigablement que les monstres n'existaient pas en traversant un couloir sombre dans lequel les ombres créées par l'éclat opalin de la lune prenaient les formes de terrifiantes créatures.

« N'y pense pas, Angleterre, pas en ce jour de Noël, chuchota Francis alors qu'il se sentait inopinément récupérer un rôle d'aîné auquel il n'avait pas eu droit depuis bien longtemps. Noël est un jour de paix, d'union et d'amour. Ce n'est pas un jour fait pour penser à la guerre. Tu y penseras demain. »

Il releva lentement la tête, posa ses deux mains sur les joues blêmes de son interlocuteur et unit ses lèvres aux siennes en un baiser tendre, un baiser fragile, un baiser qui cherchait à apaiser l'âme plutôt qu'à exalter le désir. Une timide caresse de lèvres qui s'entrouvraient ensuite pour permettre à deux langues moites de se retrouver, de se frôler, de faire sentir à l'autre sa présence, tel un ''Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, tout ira bien''. Les doigts effilés – beaucoup trop effilés – d'Arthur parcouraient la chevelure de son vis-à-vis, cette chevelure à la blondeur ternie par l'épuisement ; ils se faufilaient jusqu'à ses pommettes saillantes, seulement atténuées par l'épiderme livide, fin au point que s'ils ressortaient davantage encore, les os qui se dessinaient trop visiblement sur cette chair finiraient par la déchirer.

« D'ailleurs, je suis désolé mais comme je n'avais pas prévu ton arrivée, je n'ai rien à t'offrir, murmura ensuite le Français, son nez touchant presque celui de son congénère.  
-Je ne t'ai rien apporté non plus...  
-Ta présence est mon cadeau. »

Un sourire graveleux vint conférer au faciès du Britannique quelque chose de bestial tandis qu'il astreignait son éternel rival à s'allonger en s'appuyant sur lui de tout son cœur, ruse tout à fait inutile car après tout, tout affaibli qu'il était, il ne se refusait jamais ce genre de plaisirs.  
Cela se démontra néanmoins bien différent du ''genre de plaisirs'' auquel il était accoutumé.

Tous deux gardèrent, jusqu'au spasme ultime de la jouissance, les yeux opiniâtrement fermés pour mieux percevoir chaque effleurement, chaque caresse sur leur épiderme brûlant d'un désir attisé par la distance et le temps.  
Ainsi, l'autoproclamé pays de l'amour percevait avec une perfection les baisers aériens déposés contre son cou, ces baisers qui, comme les battements d'ailes d'un papillon, ne procuraient qu'une sensation timide d'un instant ; il devinait les chemins que traçait un index mutin sur son torse, autour de son nombril ; il frissonnait tandis que la pulpe des doigts de son voisin outre-Manche effleuraient, avec une pusillanimité exaltante, la peau tendue de son bas ventre pour ensuite taquiner son sexe dressé ; il se tordait, soupirait et hurlait au bon vouloir d'une volupté joueuse alors que l'autre s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément en lui, cherchant une union, une symbiose toujours plus absolue.  
Cet autre qui, de son côté, tremblait à chaque souffle fiévreux de son amant qui s'éteignait contre sa chair ; qui savourait la douleur lascive que lui infligeaient les ongles de son aîné lorsque ce dernier les plantait dans son épaule, tentant en vain de dominer une ivresse sensuelle qu'il ne maîtrisait plus ; qui se délectait de ces parois charnues qui enlaçaient sa verge, qui l'emprisonnaient presque pour ne plus jamais la relâcher, pour garder cette source intarissable de luxure ; qui se cambra en un cri rauque, comme jamais de toute sa canonique vie, alors qu'enfin, il libérait l'accumulation de son désir en un flot immaculé.  
Plus que la sensualité, plus que la jouissance, tous deux n'avaient cherché qu'à ressentir la présence de l'autre pour s'assurer de sa réalité. Ils n'avaient fermé les yeux que pour mieux se prouver la proximité de l'autre, pour mieux l'éprouver.

Après cette délivrance finale, il fallut à Angleterre presqu'une heure pour se résoudre à bouger. On approchait minuit, les Allemands qui occupaient les environs ne devraient plus tarder à se rendre compte de la mort de l'un de leurs congénères – celui qui avait été assigné à la tâche de surveiller l'allégorie de la France. Ils avaient d'ailleurs sans doute déjà été informés du fait que quelqu'un tentait de s'infiltrer.  
Il devait s'en aller.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, _froggie_ ?, implora t-il plus qu'il ne demanda.  
-Devine. »

Se permettant de ricaner brièvement, il revint auprès du séducteur pour l'embrasser une dernière fois tout en glissant dans ses mains un paquet de cigarettes, qu'il considérait comme un risible cadeau de Noël. Risible cadeau de Noël pour lequel son amant le remercia tout de même profusément.

« Joyeux Noël, Arthur, susurra-t-il d'une voix brisée contre ses lèvres. »

Le susnommé replaça la casquette de l'uniforme allemand, celui qu'il venait de revêtir avec un dégoût à peine dissimulé, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit, fit un pas en dehors de l'appartement, s'arrêta inopinément.

« _Merry Christmas_, Francis. »

Et il ferma doucettement la porte.


End file.
